Stop and Stare
by fiorepass1
Summary: Summary: She was back, the girl that would always smile and act without a care was back to her hometown, Beacon Hills. The place hadn't changed by much, but she had. After her mother's death, she was forced to move back and live with her cousin, Stiles, and her Uncle. Little did she know that this would be the beginning of how everything in her life would start changing.
1. Chapter 1

So Cliché

_Chapter One_

Summary: She was back, the girl that would always smile and act without a care was back to her hometown, Beacon Hills. The place hadn't changed by much, but she had. After her mother's death, she was forced to move back and live with her cousin, Stiles, and her Uncle. Little did she know what this would be the beginning of how everything and every perspective of her's were going to be different. _Very_ different. Isaac/OC*

-Begins in Season 3-

Authors note: I have been very indecisive over how I would create or write this story. I never thought of myself as a good writer, but I know I'm good with grammar and I just want to practice my writing abilities as much as I can. Please leave me reviews to tell me how I'm doing. I'll try to finish this story as best as I can, but please help me through it, as well. Thank you.

The sheriff was on busy duty once again. Complaints and assaults were coming his way like bullets. But this latest task was confusing him. Someone had called in a suicide; he shook his head in disappointment. They had informed him that the lady who had taken her life, had a daughter. He could never imagine doing that to his son, his son who needed him more than anything; after all he was all he had left. It was a shame, and he just wanted to get to the girl that was most likely crying at this point.

Apparently, she was an orphan, considering her father had passed away from cancer when she was younger. It saddened him to know how much this girl had been through.

"Where is she?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned the officer who had explained to him about the girl.

"Sir, I think you might want to look at the rest of the informa-" The officer began, but his boss hadn't wanted to hear it. He was hoping to just get over with the case as soon as possible. This had to be done and the poor orphan girl had to be put to safety. Lately, nothing in Beacon Hills was welcoming to anyone anymore. When he found out about the supernatural creatures living amongst them, he had began taking his job more seriously.

"Officer, just please take me to where she is. We can look at that later." Sheriff Stilinski told him, sighing. He paced back and forth, something didn't feel right. He felt uneasy like something bad had happened.

The other officer nodded his head, walking past Mr. Stilinski, and turning to walk down the corridor halls in the police department. The sheriff felt the bad feeling once again in his gut, as his co-worker made a right turn, he followed at his tail.

One more right turn was made as they landed upon a room. The small room was empty except for some chairs surrounding a medium sized table in the middle of it all. The chairs were all pushed in nicely, except for one. The one _she_ was in.

"_Scarlett?"_ The Sheriff whispered softly in surprise, his voice barely audible as his eyes landed on the girl.

The orphan had a blanket over her small frame, her dirty blonde hair cascading down just below her shoulders. She was facing straight forward, not bothering to look over to the two people next to the door frame. She didn't want to, the shock of her mother dying still hitting her hard. He looked over at her with curiosity, puzzles playing inside his head. Why was she here?

"Scarlett." Mr. Stilinski once again said, a little firmer. "Look at me." He wasn't being harsh, just impatient as the stubborn girl didn't glance back at him. This was confusing him, everything that was happening.

Scarlett looked nothing like herself. She _wasn't _herself. Her eyes had dark shadows under them, like sleep had never been something she needed. She was pale, extremely pale. And her hair was a mess, coming out in different angles.

"Sheriff." The officer next to the shocked, impatient boss, had finally spoken up, "I told you to look over the information. Her name is Scarlett Stilinski, your _niece_."

_**~So Cliché~**_

"Bye." Stiles said as his friend, Scott slammed his car door hard by accident. Stiles winced at the impact and at how his Jeep was being destroyed right in front of him. "Watch the car…" He whispered, still wincing.

Scott opened the door back up, "Sorry. Hey, don't forget to pick me up so we can go to Derek's. We need to ask him about the tattoo."

Once again his friend left, this time closing the door cautiously. Stiles chuckled as he began to back his car up in to the road once more, away from Scott's house.

After almost running over a dog, speeding, and passing the stop sign, he finally made it home in one piece. Pulling up in to his garage, he turned the engine off, slipping his keys out of his jeep, before he opened his car door and stepped out.

Stiles sighed in content, thinking of how good of a driver he was.

After he made it through his front door, he saw his dad standing over it, scaring the hell out of him.

"Oh my god…" Stiles blinked, surprised at the sudden encounter. He looked over his dad's sad eyes that looked like he had been crying. Suddenly, the worried son straightened up and cleared his throat. "You scared me, dad."

His father had uncrossed his arms from his chest, and ran his hands over his face, sighing. "We need to talk."

The way his dad spoke, made him nervous over what they wanted to talk about. He gulped, before nodding, "Yeah, sure. What's up?" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, preparing for whatever news his dad wanted to bring to them.

Sheriff Stilinski only sighed as he turned away from his son and the front door. He began walking towards the living room and Stiles followed right behind him. As they arrived in the living room, they both stopped at the front as they're eyes flickered over to a small frame curled up in complete slumber.

Stiles' eyes widened in shock, a small smile spreading across his lips, "I-Is that Scarlett?" He looked over to his dad and saw him sigh but slowly nod. 'What's with all the sighing?' Stiles wondered, wasn't Scarlett being here a good thing?

"What is she doing here? Is she spending the night?" Stiles racked his brain for answers on what his cousin could be doing here this late at night, "Don't tell me. She went A.W.O.L, didn't she?"

Mr. Stilinski closed his eyes in annoyance, "No, Stiles. She did not go A.W.O.L. Her mother…"He began but nothing came out. He didn't want to talk about his sister-in-law, and what she had done.

Stiles raised a brow in his direction, "Her mother? What happened?" He began getting nervous; her mother was all she had left after her dad died a few years ago from cancer.

"Her mother…" The Sheriff began once again as he looked at his son, seeing how his eyes were full of wonder and nervousness.

"She's dead." A solemn, small but firm, voice spoke up. They're eyes both widened as they glanced over to the orphan girl who had interrupted her uncle, "She died two days ago. Committed suicide and all."

Stiles' jaw slacked as he saw his cousin and her appearance, taking in all the things he wanted to say to her. He wanted to comfort her. He couldn't believe her mother would do such a thing. "What?"

"She left me, Stiles. There isn't a reason to be in denial, she didn't love me and I'm okay with that." Scarlett said, her eyes being still like she wasn't herself. This was never the Scarlett he had known when she was little and came over to play at his house. This was different. This girl was different. How could she not care at all? Where was that smile that she always had on? Where was that cheery personality? Even the glint in her eye was gone.

"Now, I'm sorry for being so rude and intrusive, but can you show me my room? This couch hurts my back." Scarlett stood up, her blanket coming up with her as she held it to her side.

Mr. Stilinski hadn't said anything, already getting used to his niece's new behavior. Clearing his throat, he looked over back at his son, "Show her to the guest room, please."

Stiles was still gaping at the new personality of the bubbly girl he had known his whole life. All he could do was stare.

"Stiles." His dad said a little firmer.

Suddenly the trance was gone, and Stiles woke up. He gulped down saliva, nodding his head. He looked over his cousin once more, before turning to go upstairs and in to the guest room right beside his, "Follow me."

Where the hell was his cousin?

**Authors note: Thank you for reading. Remember to review. I love reviews. And at least one review will do so much difference. Tell me if you liked it or hated it, I also enjoy to know what I need to improve on. Thanks (:**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any Characters except my OC or the changes I make in the story.**_

© Copyright Please don't steal any ideas that I have gotten out of this story.

Last updated: 7/3/13, Wednesday.


	2. Chapter 2

So Cliché

_Chapter Two_

**Authors note: I saw how many favorites and follows I've been getting on my story, and I really appreciated it, so I began the next chapter of it. I'm not sure if it will be uploaded today or tomorrow, but I know that it wouldn't even had had a chance of being uploaded today if you hadn't gave me feedback. By the way, thank you for your reviews, they helped so much. It gave me the motivation I needed, considering I'm not the best writer. **

_**~Thank You..~**_

"Scarlett…" A voice said. It was familiar to the tired girl, but she didn't want to find out where it came from. She just wanted to go back to her dreams, the dreams that took her to another place. "Scarlett." Once again, the voice echoed through her ears, beginning to annoy her. What did they need that was so important? "You need to wake up." It said.

Scarlett shook her head, scrunching her eyebrows at whoever was trying to ruin her peace, "No. Leave me alone."

Whoever had just ruined her blissful sleep, decided to make it worse by flicking on the bedroom lights. This made her have to squint her eyes, trying to adjust herself to the bright light. She heard footsteps coming over to her, and soon enough they began shaking her limp body. "Come on, Scar." The voice spoke as it began yawning, it was tired too.

Finally, she groaned, realizing she felt bad for being such a trouble in the morning. Besides, she was going to have to get up either way, why be so bothersome to others? Her eyes slowly fluttered open, but kept their squint, as she had not grown used to the adjustment of light in her room, yet. Slowly her brown orbs made their way over to the boy standing in front of her. Stiles.

His eyes were tired looking with dark shadows beneath them like he had been up all night, and his hair was tousled all over the place from having sleep hair.

"Mor-", He began, but his breath was taken away by another yawn coming from his mouth, "ning." He finished off. Scarlett groaned, and started to rise up a little bit in her bed comforter, stretching out her arms and yawning along.

After she did her morning stretches, she looked over to the Stiles who was about to fall over. He kept trying to regain his balance, but he was too tired. His eyes were barely open, and all you could see were small slits of his doe brown orbs. His cousin cocked her head at him, "Is there any reason why you woke me up, Stilinski?" She glared at him, people always received this glare when they did something she hadn't liked, especially when they woke her up in the morning.

"W-We need to get to School." Stiles said half-asleep, "Dad is, uh, waiting." Scarlett raised an eyebrow in his direction, but sighed before nodding. He nodded back at her, making the conclusion that he was weird, correct.

And with that, he left the girl's room.

Scarlett took in a deep breath, exhaling and inhaling more than she should have. A big part of her was glad Stiles hadn't woken up fully, so he wouldn't have to see her stained cheeks that had contained tears, from all night. If Stiles had opened his eyes even for a little bit, she was positive his over-protective cousin would try to comfort her. Even pity her and that's the last thing she wanted. Someone else's pity is not what she needed, ever.

The need to cry was overwhelming her once again, but she shook her head, taking in deep breaths once more.

Scarlett's mom dying was one of the worst things that had happened to her, along with her father's death. But this time it was different. Her mother and her were pretty close, she didn't have the same connection with her father considering he died when she was only two years old, so she didn't really ever connect with him as much as she could have. Scarlett had only her mother to support, and for a while they did keep each other company. She was enjoying it, and the girl had also thought that her mother was happy.

_She wasn't._

The other night when her mother died, she found a note in the bathroom where she had overdosed. It was wrapped in a small, white envelope and sealed close addressed to only Scarlett. But the daughter hadn't opened it, she didn't want to. Her only conclusion to her mother's death had been her. The orphan blamed herself for not being the best daughter in the world and not living up to her mother's expectations. Her mother didn't love her, that's all there was to it.

Even though the girl had already given up on trying to understand the reasoning behind her mother's actions, she kept the envelope. One day she was going to read it. Just not now, she couldn't. It would just bring more tears to her eyes.

"Scarlett!" He heard a distant voice call her, and she instantly knew it was her uncle, "Get ready, sweetie!" The Uncle raised his voice so his niece could hear him.

She didn't say anything in return, only getting herself out of bed to prepare for the day. She looked around the blue colored walls and smiled at the pretty baby blue. It was her favorite. So simple, yet so beautiful.

The room wasn't much. Everything was pretty basic, she had a small white drawer next to her small closet. It contained only a micro amount of clothing; she had never been a shopper or one for clothes. And she had thrown a lot of her belongings away that had reminded her of her mother. Every last memory was gone, except for one. But she had no intention of getting it, so she stuffed it deep under her clothes in the plain dresser.

Once again, the girl stretched and sighed, walking over to change and prepare for her first School day at Beacon Hills

_**~So Cliché~**_

"You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? 247,000." Stiles told his father in a complete trance as he looked at his computer screen. The reason for all of this was because yesterday there had been a car accident with Lydia and Allison. He didn't really want to remember the details, considering the whole time they were there it had been pretty awkward, since Allison and Scott had split and she had moved away for a while, until now.

"Oh god, please go to School." Mr. Stilinski sighed as he stood in the door frame of his son's room. He had become annoyed by Stiles and just wanted him to hurry up and drive to School with Scarlett who, he could only guess, was already waiting for them at the front door.

"But that's crossing the road." Stiles relived what had happened last night, "This one last night came right down the middle."

His father had had enough of Stiles' useless information on whatever he was rambling on about. The Sheriff began walking over to his son, and scratched the back as his neck, an annoyed expression on his face, "I'm not gonna beg you."

Stiles' fingers typed fast on the keyboard, as he researched the subject, never letting his eyes trail off the screen, "Okay good. I'm impervious to your influence anyway."

Mr. Stilinski thought over any ideas he could get to make his son get off the computer and go to School, "You consider bribe?"

"You couldn't meet my price." Stiles said without hesitation. He had his mind set on this project and he needed to find out the information. School wasn't gonna get in the way of that. Besides, he knew his dad couldn't be able to meet his price.

"Extortion?" The Sheriff questioned raising his eyebrow over to his son, seeing if he would accept that as a good reason to hurry up. Stiles once again didn't dare to move and thought of how that would work, "You got nothing on me." His fingers never left the keyboard, as if they were attached.

His dad nodded in agreement, but wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Yeah." And with that he finally settled for his last resort, beginning to bend down and grip the chair Stiles was sitting on, pulling it towards him.

Stiles felt the movement and curiously looked over to what his dad was doing, "Dad, what are you doing?" When his dad didn't answer, and continued on with guiding the chair away from the computer screen, he began to panic, realizing what his father was attempting to do. Stiles quickly tried to type up the rest of the research he was looking for, misspelling a few words, and loosing balance all the way.

Once again the boy repeated his words, asking his impatient father what he was doing. No answer was given to him, though. He only received his answer by the constant pull of his chair. Stiles knew by now that it was over as he let out a muffled cry, before falling to the ground with a thud.

Mr. Stilinski stood up, panting hard at his accomplishment, "Now," He sighed, starting to walk over to his first spot at the door frame, "Let's go."

Stiles rolled his eyes on the floor, finally giving up. It was no use by now, besides he could look up what he needed later. Right now, he had to get to School.

"You know…" A familiar voice to Stiles spoke. He raised his eyebrows and lifted his head to look over the doorway.

Scarlett stood there, her back against the door frame, crossed arms, and an annoyed look on her face. "I wouldn't mind walking over to the School, but unfortunately I'm unstable for the time being. According to, uh, _everyone._" She said making it noticed how much she hated how everyone looked at her, with pity. It was one of her most annoying pet peeves.

"Oh. Hey, Scar. You're, um, ready…" Stiles replied as he took in her appearance. His eyes roamed her outfit, analyzing it all. Scarlett wore skinny black jeans, with a pink blouse, showing cleavage, not much to be slutty, but just to add some confidence. On top of all that, she had put on a purple cardigan, matching her violet-colored boots. It reminded him a lot of how Lydia dressed.

Stiles cleared his throat, beginning to get uncomfortable by his cousins type of clothes. She never had worn anything like that before, so this was a new one, and it kept him wondering what had gotten in to her to make dress up with such confidence.

"Yup." Scarlett responded, popping the 'p'. She had began growing annoyed as the boy in front of her still didn't attempt to stand up. She sighed, just trying to change the subject before it got too awkward, "So what were you looking for before your dad dragged you across the room?" She snickered.

Stiles rolled his eyes at her, but began getting uncomfortable with the subject, "Is that, uh, a rhetorical question?" He began standing up, wanting to leave as soon as possible before his cousin started interrogating him.

Scarlett didn't move this time, only narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion, "No. It's wasn't. What are you hiding, Stilinski?" Her eyebrows slowly raised as she wondered what he could be doing in the computer, and then suddenly her face flushed. He couldn't be looking _that _up…

"Uh, you know, maybe we should go.." She quickly said, keeping her eyes away from Stiles and not wanting to discuss this anymore. Why else would he be so jumpy?

Stiles stared at Scarlett, wondering why all of a sudden she wanted to change the subject. But when he saw how red her face was, his went red, too, "Oh, no, no. I wasn't looking at that on my computer, Scar..what the-? My dad was in the room, why would I even-!"

Scarlett just shook her head, still staying low and away from his gaze, "Nah. Um.." She wondered over her head what she could say next, "Let's just go."

And with that she dashed out of the room.

' _So much for a first good morning here..' _Stiles thought as he sighed and began following her out the door.

**~End.~**

**Authors note: When I say ~End~ I mean like it's the end of the chapter…Ok, I'm sorry. This might be short and all, but I just don't think I'm a good writer, and I just don't want you guys to expect that much from me. I was hoping to write 10 pages today on my Word Document, but I couldn't, because I just want to get you guys the chapter already. I suck and I know. But if I receive good reviews I promise to give you one tomorrow, or even (IF ITS LONG ENOUGH) today. **

**P.s Um, the Stiles scene, if you don't know what '**_**that'**_** means, just ask and I'll respond in the reviews. Thanks for reading guys! C:**

**~FIFI 3**


	3. Chapter 3

So Cliché

Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf, only my OC's_

_**Authors note: If you wanted Isaac to be in here. Try the next chapter. It will come up in a few minutes. Sorry I haven't added him yet, I kinda couldn't because he was in the hospital and all. But this chapter is about Stiles, Scoot, and Scarlett…**_

_**I couldn't upload for the past few days because of the fact that my internet went out. I'm sorry, guys.**_

~THANK YOU~

Stiles and Scarlett made their way over to the School building. It was pretty big, decent in size and it looked normal, which it wasn't at all.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled over to his friend who had just finished placing his new motorcycle in the bike rack. Scott looked over to the two cousins and wore a confused face. The confused face suddenly turned in to a smug look and he grinned widely as he made over to the duo.

"Uh, Stiles, you didn't tell me you had a…" Scott cocked his head at his friend as he stood in front of him, the smirk never leaving his face. Stiles was confused at first, but soon he had caught on.

"What? No. This is- What." He shook his head in a grimace as he thought about how weird it would be to date his cousin.

Scarlett caught on to the conversation and rolled her eyes at the immature boys, slightly annoyed and slightly amused at the situation. "I'm his cousin, Scarlett."

Scott's expression changed completely as it morphed in to him blushing, while the confused face returned along with embarrassment, "Oh. I'm sorry." He slung his back pack on his shoulder more securely and held out his hand for her, "I'm Scott McCall."

Scarlett's memory began jogging up at the mention of McCall. She'd heard it before, and it sounded so familiar. As she shook his hand, she was in her thoughts thinking over the name. "McCall…McCall…" She chanted trying to see if anything would remind her of the brown eyed boy.

"Y-You're Stiles' cousin that I saw the other time I came to his house when I was younger. We were about 13 years old? Or maybe I'm wrong, but you look familiar.." Scott said interrupting her own thoughts on the same subject.

Scarlett's eyes brightened at the memory and she smiled nodding slowly at the boy, but in the midst of it all she caught herself smiling and instantly stopped. It had been her birthday that day she had went to Stiles' house and saw Scott. It had been a special day for her because her mother had saved up a lot of money from work and spent a lot of it on the whole celebration they had done at Stiles' house, and her very first phone.

"Yeah, uh, that's me." Scarlett said shaking herself from her daydream, "Um, I'll see you later guys." She told the two perplexed looking boys, before going off in to the entrance of the School.

**~SO CLICHÉ~**

Scarlett Stilinski walked in to her first class noticing she was seeing very few familiar faces, which were either from her encounters with people in the halls or seeing them around the neighborhood when she had come to visit Stiles often.

She blew out a breath of relief as she spotted two of the people she knew the most in this whole School, Stiles and Scott. Stiles sat on the desk next to his best friend while the seat on the other side of Scott was vacant, so she gladly walked over to it and sat down, looking over at the two boys.

"Hey, Scar." Stiles smiled over to his cousin in surprise, "You're in our class."

Scarlett looked over to his cheerful expression, and resisted the urge to smile at her sibling's dorkiness.

"Obviously." She sheepishly replied at him.

Stiles only frowned at his cousin's change. She really was different, from the way she dressed to her attitude towards him. It made him worry more over what she had gone through. His dad had told him about her mom dying, but he would have never thought that she would change this much.

Scott didn't seem to notice much as he looked around the room, searching for anybody. But especially that one girl, Allison. He hadn't seen her all summer, and he knew she was going to come to Beacon Hills this year because he had seen her not too long ago when the deer incident had occurred.

His eyes roamed around some more until he spotted her. Scott couldn't help but smile as he took her appearance in.

She walked up in front of him awkwardly, "Is someone?" She asked nervously to her ex, motioning to the seat in front of him. There were no other seats available, so she would have to settle for that one. Scott tried to hide the grin on his face as he shook his head, "No. No. It's all you, all yours." He tried not stuttering as he exaggerated his answer.

"Uh, It's totally vacant." He added in also as nervous as Allison. But the girl only chewed on her bottom lip as she sat down, the awkward tension everywhere.

Scarlett saw the whole situation play out and she snorted at the brown-eyed boy, "Smooth." She told him.

He frowned at the comment. Was it really that bad? Looking over to Stiles, he saw his friend give him a thumbs up. Scarlett saw this and tried to hide a snicker at the sarcastic gesture.

Suddenly there was a vibration heard and she looked toward Scott, whose phone was making noise. Her forehead creased as she felt her desk vibrating as well, noticing her own cell phone, which she subconsciously had left on her desk.

Stiles raised an eyebrow as his phone also gave out a little noise, the sound of a message. He quickly dug in to his pocket for it, in curiosity at who could be texting him. His ears began to fill with the noises of other devices, and he now knew that this was not a coincidence.

"_The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds. And the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness._"

Someone spoke and all heads turned toward the doorway and finally landed upon a teacher reciting a sentence, as she leaned over her desk while looking over at her students. Her eyes were confident, along with her poise. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read." The teacher said reffering to the message on each phone she had texted.

Scarlett rolled her eyes at the teacher, she had a really big dislike on the ones who loved making big entrances.

"It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." The teacher, Ms. Blake, said lifting up her phone and showing all the students a smug smile.

All the kids shut their phones off, along with an annoyed Scarlett.

**~SO CLICHÉ~**

Her head perked up at the sudden sound of a crash, it had startled her and she didn't know where it had come from. Once again, Scarlett jumped as the noise surfaced through her ears repeatedly. She looked over at the direction the noise was coming from, the window. It was overlapping with shattered glass and blood. _Blood?_

Her eyes wandered in more to see what looked like a bird. Scarlett bit her lip nervously, wanting to faint over all the blood that was beginning to overflow. Birds began to get inside her classroom and all she could do was stare. She had heard the shouts for her to get down, but she hadn't listened, she didn't want to. Scarlett wanted to watch the birds, she didn't know why, but whatever it was caused her to not move or duck.

Suddenly a specific bird shattered more glass, and as she watched, she saw it coming right at her. At this time, she wanted to move. But it didn't happen. She couldn't move, it was like she was trapped in her own mind.

"Scarlett!" The orphan girl heard a faint shout as someone grabbed her forearm and brought her down to the ground before anything could hit her. Realizing she could've been hurt, her heart began to hammer as the person who had saved her began moving her away from the commotion and behind a desk.

As she lifted her eyes, she saw Stiles protecting her from all the birds that had not stopped coming in to the room, along with another girl who she had not met yet, though she saw her cousin talking to her before. The strawberry blonde looked frightened, as Stiles wrapped his arm around both of them.

"Get down!" Her ears followed the noises her teacher was making to try to get her students to duck, "Get down!"

Scarlett only closed her eyes, wishing she had stayed home from School today, instead of being here. She felt so ambushed, and embarrassed for having to be protected by her family member, she could take care of herself, couldn't she?

After a lot more screams and birds chirping out, the traumatic event finally came to an end. Scarlett opened her eyes to see everyone standing up, looking at the mess. But she hadn't wanted to do that. Her own fear of seeing more blood ooze out of something trampled her thoughts and made her only think of her mother and how much blood she had thrown up when she had overdosed.

Stiles began standing up, Lydia beside him as they both looked around at all the work the birds had caused. Lydia looked over at the boy who had protected her and she seemed traumatized. He gave her a worried look, before he began searching for Scarlett. Wasn't she right next to him? His eyes finally landed on the girl curled up in a ball on the floor and he quickly bent down worried for his cousin.

Scarlett's hands were over her head as she slowly rocked back and forth in a rhythm, he watched as she hummed to herself, blocking everything out from the outside world.

"Scarlett?" Stiles asked the scared girl, as he slowly lifted his arm up to move her hand from her grasp on her head. His cousin's eyes looked over curiously at him and his heart hurt by seeing all the sadness in her orbs.

"You're okay." He whispered to her as he engulfed her in to a tight squeeze. The orphan was surprised at the gesture; she hadn't expected him to hug her. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was tough; she could be a big girl.

These thoughts jumbled her mind as he kept his tight grip on her. She didn't hug him back though, and he didn't care. All he knew was that he was going to get his bubbly cousin back. Sooner or later.

~**END~**

_**Authors note: I know there wasn't any Isaac in this, but in the first episode there wasn't much Isaac to be in here. Like he was in the hospital, how was I gonna make Scarlett just randomly end up in the hospital? Plus, I like this chapter because it shows how connected she and Stiles really are. I mean, don't you have a cousin that was like your best friend at some point? I do. ANYWORE, please review. **_

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING OUT TODAY AND THAT IS A PROMISE. I hate making promises but you guys deserve it. I'm pretty sure Isaac will be in the next chapter, hopefully he will because Imma break something if I don't get him to be. **_

_**P.S Sorry I talk too much :***_

_**Review, favorite, and follow. All that shizz! (:**_


	4. Chapter 4

So Cliché

Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf, only my OC**_

**Authors note: Here is the second chapter. It's the chapter with the Isaac and bathtub scene. I somehow managed to add Scarlett there. But the first scene is when they went to the party, um I talk a lot. Enjoy!**

**~THANK YOU~**

They were going to a party. Apparently it was a party to an old friend's birthday. Scarlett wasn't up for it, but Stiles insisted on it, he even mentioned on how the birthday girl was one of his childhood friends, so Scarlett most likely had to know her.

After a lot of convincing, Scott and Stiles had dragged all the way there. She was annoyed, but she did want to be able to party today. Everybody would be surprised, but she had always been one for parties and fun. It kinda seemed pointless now, but honestly she deserved a break after the whole traumatizing incident with the bird attack in her School.

"This is considered kidnapping…" She mumbled to the boys that had involuntarily brought her to the party.

As they got out of the car, Scarlett decided to try once more on her effort to stay away from the party. After they got out of Stiles' jeep, she quickly locked herself inside, and scoffed at the boys' annoyed reactions.

"Ugh, seriously, Scar?" Stiles whined flailing his arms like a little kid, Scott just looked amused at the situation. He quickly took the keys to the car from Stiles' grasp, and unlocked it. Swiftly he opened the door, giving Scarlett a smirk before grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward him. When she was close enough, he grabbed her waist and lifted her up on to his shoulder.

Scarlett was shocked, how did he do that so fast? And how could he carry her so _easily_, like, as if, she was a plastic doll? Her mind wandered over the questions in her head as she was being carried to a place she didn't want to go.

Scarlett just ignored all the facts about the situation, and her frustration with the boy carrying her began growing, "Put me down." She ordered him.

Scott shook his head at her comment, letting her see how it wasn't going to happen. She was annoyed at the whole situation, "I hate you guys, you know that?"

Stiles glanced at her, with a confident raised eyebrow, "You hate me? Not possible. Maybe puppy-eyed boy over there, but I just do not reach the standards for the word _hate_."

Scarlett couldn't help and smirk at Stiles; she had always liked his funny remarks. Scott glared at him instead.

Soon the boys started talking to each other, while Scarlett ignored them. She was daydreaming again, about the times she had come over to visit her cousin. He had always been sarcastic, while everyone found it annoying, she found it amusing. It was like they had been best friends forever, considering their similar personalities.

But now, she knew, it wasn't the same. After her mother's death, she didn't speak much to anyone. And I guess that began including Stiles.

Scarlett snapped out of all the things she was thinking of when they had finally entered the party of the girl she was supposed to know. She sighed, running her face over with her hands.

"Stiles!" There was a girly voice that rang through her ears, and soon enough she felt like she knew it instantly. Heather.

Scott placed her down on the floor, easily. And once she made it down, she looked at the blonde girl coming up to them.

"Hey. There's the birthday girl-" He was interrupted by Heather pressing her lips against his.

Wait, what?

Scarlett looked rather confused, Stiles said they were friends right? Friends don't do that…

Looking over to Scott, she only saw the brown-eyed boy gawking at the scene. She quickly hit him on his shoulder, scolding him as she shook her head. This was not a good thing.

"So glad that you made it." Heather told Stiles, staring at his eyes intently. Scarlett only watched in disgust at the scene unfolding.

"Me too."Stiles responded, and that made Scarlett want to hit him too. Heather hadn't been like this when they were younger. The blonde seemed desperate for anyone and the fact that she chose Stiles made Scarlett angry and over-protective for her cousin that might be used just for the heck of it.

"Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine." Heather told Stiles, taking his hand.

"Yes…" Stiles said mesmerized by what the girl in front of him was asking. Scarlett watched in shock at the situation, gapping as the blonde slut that was taking her cousin away. Stiles gave her an apologetic smile, and Scott a smug look, before following the girl. This was so disgusting. And she was just about to give Heather a piece of her mind, before she was pulled back.

Scarlett looked up to see Scott holding on to her forearm, lightly. "_Let. Go." _She hissed. Couldn't he see how Stiles was being used as a sex victim? Even if he didn't care, she did. I bet if his mother were still alive, she would too.

Scott looked at her with pleading in his eyes, "Let him enjoy himself for once. He's been going through a lot lately…"

The girl who was being held captive, glared. She still wanted to get Stiles away from Heather-the-slut. But she understood what Scott was saying, lately Stiles did seemed stressed, and although she didn't like the fact that Stiles was with that girl, she knew she had to back off.

Sternly, Scarlett yanked her arm away from Scott's grasp. Straightening herself up, she looked back at Scott, "I'm thirsty, so that's the only reason I gave up." She didn't want him to know that she thought he was right.

Sighing, the girl walked over to where the drinks were being held, and took one, swiftly drinking up the alcohol as it began burning her throat and her thoughts.

_This was going to be a long night… _

_**~SO CLICHÉ~**_

_(SKIPS ALL THE BUSINESS WITH THEM AT SCHOOL)_

Once again, she was being dragged in to god knows where. Yeah, she began to know she was gonna have to get used to it. Stiles didn't tell her where they were going, only that it was important and to not ask any questions. Well, she ended up disobeying that rule and asking more than one question.

"Well, why am I going?" Scarlett wondered aloud, messing with her fingers, a habit of hers. She looked up at Stiles from the backseat of his Jeep. He sighed and looked at her from the rearview mirror of his car, "I would feel bad if you stayed home alone. Dad's working, so could you please come, Scar?"

She let out a breath of air, swallowing all the stubbornness that was making her want to say nod, and finally nodded. "Yeah, whatever. But I still don't forgive you for what happened the other night, leaving me stranded with puppy eyes here." She told him, pointing at Scott who was lost in his thoughts.

Stiles smiled thankfully, "Thank you, Scar. And yeah I'm sorry, b-but…I-" He lost his train of thought once he started thinking of that night as well. Heather is missing; she actually had been taken away. He had no idea who took her, and he was helpless. He couldn't protect her, and somehow he felt like this was his fault.

"What happened, Stiles?" Scarlett rolled her eyes as she heard her cousin stutter once again, "Did you end up losing your V-card?" It was just a guess, but maybe Stiles was a virgin before all this.

As she waited for her cousin's response, nothing came. Looking up, she saw how lost in his thoughts he actually was. "Stiles..."Scarlett said as she saw her cousin come back to life. He shook his head, "Um, yeah. Wait, what was the question again?"

"Never mind…" She sighed, and watched as they made a stop somewhere. Looking around her, her eyes landed upon a sign that read: _Beacon Hills Animal Clinic._

Stiles parked the car, and began unbuckling his seat belt. Scarlett was confused, why were they at the animal clinic? Did Stiles have a dog that was sick or…?

"What the hell are we doing at the Animal Clinic?" Scarlett said, with a frown on her face. Nobody was telling her what was going on, and she hated being confused and not knowing stuff.

Scott, who finally came back to reality, unbuckled his seat belt and quickly got out of the Jeep. He opened Scarlett's door and looked at her questioningly, "Let's just go." She was tempted to say no, but last night's events rang back in her head, and she certainly didn't want to be slung on Scott's shoulder, again.

With an annoyed face, she got out of the car quickly.

**~Skip the dramatic entrance.~**

"Ice. Lots and lots of Ice." Scarlett mumbled, clearly annoyed at everyone who wasn't telling her what they were doing in the vet's room, filling up a bathtub with ice. Looking around the room, that's all she could see. A bathtub, and ice that was being removed from a bag.

"Is she your cousin?" Derek said irritated at the girl who was sitting on one of the counters. He had met her swiftly, but he hadn't known what she was doing here.

Scott shook his head, scoffing at the comment, "Stiles' cousin." They both looked over at the boy mentioned who had been playing with Deaton's equipment for the past half hour.

Derek let out a smirk, "Figures." It should've been obvious to him that the girl and Stiles had something in common, aside from their looks.

"Hey, I can hear you." Scarlett frowned at the man dissing Stiles and her. "I'm nothing like Stiles." She glared at the guy who had been adding ice in the bathtub along with Scott.

"You're as annoying as him." Derek grinned, looking at her with a crooked smile, as he went to get another bag. She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Trust me; I'm not even half as annoying." Scarlett replied looking over at her cousin who was playing with some cotton balls, stuffing them in to his ears.

"Stiles!" She whisper-shouted to the boy making a fool of himself, "Come help Scott." She tried to be subtle, but unknown to her, the whole situation was obvious to Scott and Derek, thanks to their hearing senses.

Stiles looked up at his cousin, and realized she wanted him to help out, "Um. R-right. I'll do that…" The boy stuttered going over to help, getting another bag of ice to toss in to the already full bathtub.

"_Obviously, it's not going to be particularly…comfortable_." Everyone looked up to hear a male voice that was familiar to all except Scarlett.

Scarlett looked up curiously to find someone else joining the party. As she saw which direction the voice came from, she spotted a man with a white coat and a small beard forming on his chin. He was coming out of the shadows and in to the room they were in. Scarlett looked at everyone, hoping they would be confused and surprised like she was. But they all seemed to know who the man was.

"_But if we can slow your rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state." _The same voice continued as the manwalked alongside a boy that looked about her age. He had a brownish-blondish kind of hair color, with curly locks along them. His blue eyes were noticeable all the way from where she was sitting, and she couldn't help but smile at them. Scarlett stared at his appearance, taking in his long-sleeved gray shirt, to his jeans. But her eyes quickly returned to his blue ones, her favorite category of all.

"Like being hypnotized." The blue-eyed boy stated, understanding the man as they walked through the doors to the main room inside the Animal Clinic.

"Exactly." The white-coated man responded. "You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

Half trans-what? Scarlett had no clue on what they weren't telling her, so she needed to keep an ear out for any clues they left out. But maybe there was just too much to the story. The man had said half transformed? Transformed in to what?

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked his boss, Dr. Deaton. He knew that Scarlett was hearing all of this, but he didn't think she would be able to figure this entire thing out. Not yet, anyways.

"Very slow.." Dr. Deaton told the boy. He had noticed Scarlett in the room, but he would decide to talk about that later, knowing they needed answers right away.

"Okay. Well how slow is very slow?" Derek said agitated with the answer the vet had gave him. He said bending down, looking at all the ice.

"Nearly dead." Dr. Deaton announced like it was nothing, which took Scarlett by surprise, as she puzzled all the clues together.

They were trying to put someone in to the bathtub, and she had an idea of who it was.

This was clearly dangerous, and she wanted to speak up, but she knew she couldn't. It would be asking for trouble.

She looked at everyone, and sighed in relief, seeing how all of them finally had at least somewhat of a shocked expression on their faces. She wasn't alone on being worried.

Once again, her eyes trailed off to the blue-eyed boy, who was now crouched down right next to the bathtub. He was just staring at the ice, which Scarlett figured, he was going to be tossed in. Gently, he placed a finger inside the ice cold water, yanking back as he realized how cold it was. "It's safe, though, right?" He said, looking up at Dr. Deaton.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" The vet questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The boy looked back at the water, "No. Not really." He said shaking his head.

Scarlett eyebrows knitted together, why was the boy going to be tossed in the cold fluid? What had he done? And why was she even here to witness it?

Finally she had enough; she was going to speak up. She didn't care if she didn't know the whole story; it didn't change the fact of how dangerous this was. This was dangerous; it could actually kill this boy. And frankly, she had no interest in witnessing murder.

"Wait. Wait. You're actually gonna put him in to…" Scarlett said standing up from the counter and walking over to them. Her eyes fixed on everyone around her and then they went over to the bathtub, "_that._"

Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You don't understand."

"Do you even realize how this could kill him?" She said, flailing her arms. Suddenly she stopped flailing; it reminded her of how Stiles did that a lot. And she wasn't like Stiles…

Scarlett looked over to the boy she thought of as a victim. His eyes finally noticed hers, and they quickly shared a stare, "And why are you so willing to this? Want to die?"

"Isaac needs to do this. Stay out of it." Derek sternly responded to the question that was directed to Isaac.

She looked over at him, "Why?" Although, she was having an argument, she was glad she finally received a name to fit the blue-eyed boy. It fit his image, too. _Isaac._

No one responded. What could they say? Tell her about all the werewolves? That couldn't happen; she would freak out.

Suddenly they heard noise, which sounded fairly familiar to a rubber gloved being snapped. They all turned to look at Stiles, who was once again messing with the equipment of Dr. Deaton's.

Stiles had on a grin, having fun with the play toys. His eyes looked up to find he was the center of attention, "What?" He questioned, not knowing what he had done wrong. Everyone just kept staring, so he got the message. Sighing, Stiles took off his rubber glove and threw it away.

Isaac stood up, exhaling, as he stared at the ice once again, preparing himself. And Derek finally realized how uncomfortable his beta was with having to be in an ice cold bathtub, maybe that's the reason he hadn't responded to Scarlett in the first place.

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek told the boy.

Scarlett's eyes went back to Derek, and she silently scoffed. Now he realizes it?

Isaac had his mind set on this, though. He wasn't going to back out just yet. They all needed answers and he wasn't going to be the one that refuses to give them it. So, he began taking his shirt off.

Scarlett watched the scene in front of her, she was beginning to get a little uncomfortable with the boy taking his shirt off, but somehow she also couldn't help but stare in awe and curiosity.

Once it was off, Isaac quickly glanced at her, and she felt her stomach go in to a flop. Looking away, she blushed, not because she had any feelings for him, but she was embarrassed. Now, she couldn't dare to look him in the eyes.

One more sigh came out of Isaac, before he began stepping one foot in the water. Scarlett couldn't believe the boy was actually going to get in there. What was he thinking?

But she couldn't do anything by this point, as she just watched. Isaac gasped out from all the stings his body was getting. He gently, put his whole lower body inside, letting out gasps of breath at the coldness of the water. Feeling Derek and Scott's hands on his shoulder, he knew it was time to go inside all the way.

Letting out one final breath of air, he felt the final push of his alpha and pack member, sending him down in to complete agony.

**~End.~**

**Authors note: I'm actually embarrassed of how I've been an awful author, I just feel like I didn't have any motivation, for some time. I hoped you liked it. Please review. Bye (: **

**P.S I didn't add the whole School scenes, but let's pretend like Scott and Stiles weren't with her while they were talking about Werewolves, cuz then it would be ya know, suspicious to her, and all. I really spent some time on this chapter, so I hope all of my inspiration to write it well didn't leave any bad scenes behind. Hoped you liked it, once again!**

**-Fifi.**

**REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW. Yep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Disclaimer: Moi does not own zee show of Teen Wolf, Only zee OC's Moi adds to story! **_

_**~~YEAH. I HAVE AN ACCENT. BOOMSHAKALA!~**_

_**Just kidding, I wish…**_

_**Authors note: So, I hate working on dramatic moments, cuz I suck, big time. Like, just skip this. Just skip everything. K. Thanks! (:**_

_**~THANK YOU~**_

-Scarlett's POV~ (First time c: )

They pushed him down in to the water, and my heart stopped. Why were they doing this to him? It was one of those moments where you wish you could intervene, but you knew it would just end up by you looking crazy in trying to help him. This made no sense, because they were the crazy ones for even thinking this up.

Why were Stiles and Scott even in this plot? This had nothing, whatsoever, to do with them.

Isaac, after realizing how bad of an idea this was, began to struggle to be let out of the water. And I even thought he was chocking sometimes. But after all the effort he did, Scott, and whoever his friend was, kept pushing him down in to the bathtub. All I could do was grit my teeth to prevent me from lashing out and helping the boy. I mean, I wasn't heartless.

Suddenly the struggling effort had stopped. Everything had stopped; even the grip on Isaac had loosened. We all just watched as Isaac's body was unmoving, he didn't move, at all. And at some point of a second, I thought he was dead.

Until, his body began to rise up and float above some of the water. Everyone watched, being cautious and silent. My breath caught in my throat as I watched Isaac inhale some air in to his lungs, quietly.

He wasn't dead.

The white-coat man rose up a finger and motioned for everyone to listen to him. He looked as if he wasn't shocked, not even surprised. In Fact, it looked like he had been expecting this to happen.

Everyone turned to him, excluding Isaac, who seemed to be in a trance. "Now remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." He whispered and looked at everybody seeing if we understood. Derek and Scott just turned back to Isaac, while Stiles and I nodded over to the man, who I still had no idea was.

"Isaac?" The Unknown Man whispered over to the frozen boy. "Can you hear me?"

Isaac had water dripping from his face, and he looked as if he were shivering from all the cold. He spoke a barely audible "Yes. I can hear you."

After the man heard his reply, he assured himself to go on, "This is Dr. Deaton."

Even though everybody was involved with the scene and the situation happening, I was relieved the man finally had a name. Dr. Deaton. Good, I thought I was going to have to call him 'Unknown Man' forever.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?" Dr. Deaton continued on. I wanted to talk to Isaac, and reassure him everything would be alright. I had this sudden protective feeling over him by seeing him so vulnerable. It was the same type of feeling I had with Stiles.

"Yes." Isaac replied. He looked out of it, as if he wasn't even in this world.

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there again." Dr. Deaton told Isaac. After those words came out, my mind raced with questions about what he was talking about. Who were Erica and Boyd, why would he want to ask about them? Those names weren't familiar to me at all, which made me more curious.

Once again, I was feeling like an outcast as everyone knew about the situation except me.

I caught Stiles' worried glance towards me, and I sighed, nodding to him reassuringly. I was okay, confused, but okay.

Water shuffling around in the bathtub began getting my attention as I turned around to look at Isaac who had a worried expression on his face. He was shaking his head rapidly, "I-I don't want to do that. I don't want to do that." He kept chanting those words, which caused my heart to ache at the frightened boy.

"Isaac, it's all right. Relax." Dr. Deaton's voice told him, "They're just memories, you can't be hurt by a memory."

I wanted to help him, I really did. But something about Dr. Deaton made me trust him, even if I had no idea who he was, so I knew that this needed to be done. It was important, to all of them. And I wasn't going to be one to ruin their chances of getting-well, whatever they wanted.

"I don't want to do that." Isaac grunted out.

"Relax." Dr. Deaton responded to him, trying to soothe him out of his stubbornness.

And finally, after all the struggling stopped, Isaac relaxed once again. The shaking of his head stopped, and so did his refusal to do what was being asked. He just lay there in the coldness, still shivering, slightly.

After Dr. Deaton knew the coast was clear, he kept going, "Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Boyd and Erica. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?"

I couldn't gather much up of what Dr. Deaton was saying. I could only assume these two people they were looking for had been kidnapped by someone. And I knew it couldn't be someone everyone was too fond of, either.

"I-It's not a house. It's stone." Isaac stuttered out. He kept shivering, but yet he told us some information, "I think marble."

Dr. Deaton looked pleased by his answer, "That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?"

I leaned against the cold railing of the bathtub, a small shiver coming up my spine. I could only imagine how much colder it was being inside this thing.

"It's dusty, so empty." Isaac replied to the question, remembering the whole scene. I didn't know what had happened to make him act this way. By the looks of it, there was nothing wrong with this place that he thought was so terrible.

"Like an abandoned building?" Dr. Deaton questioned to the boy.

But as time went on, there was no answer from Isaac. He just lay there in no movement, his mouth slightly opened and his eyes shut tightly closed.

"Isaac?" Dr. Deaton pressed on. "Isaac?"

The lights began flickering on and off and I wanted to shut my own eyes to keep from seeing this horrific scene. It seemed as if Isaac was about to snap. I looked over at Derek who was getting annoyed and impatient by every second.

"Someone's here." Isaac finally told us, shifting around the ice again. He was freaking out by his memories. His hand rose up and came in contact with Scott's forearm, gripping at him for help.

Scott only looked over at Deaton, worried. "Isaac, relax." He said again.

As every moment went on, I was feeling more uncomfortable and uneasy. This was not normal. Slowly, I lifted my hands from reclining on the railing, and began pacing backwards a little. It was frightening to see all of this unfold right in front of me.

"No, no, no. They see me, they see me!" Isaac began screaming out, water entering his mouth at times. He shuffled over again, shaking as if he were having a seizure.

I kept backing farther away, slowly from him. Stiles caught my expression, and was about to come over to me, but his attention was caught by Isaac' screams and protests. "They see me!"

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax." Dr. Deaton chanted again, not affected by it at all, as if the panicking boy would start going back in to his normal state.

And I was surprised to see Isaac do just that. Relax. He stopped moving, for the third time. It brought over a relieved feeling as I watched the boy stop panicking and pull himself together, relaxing in to the water.

"Good." Dr. Deaton repeated, watching as Scott and Derek let go of the boy who had stopped struggling to break free of the trance. I took in a deep breath, trying to relax as well. I hadn't gone that far away from where everyone was, but I was still in safe distance from any water splashing on me.

"Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything." And with that the boy went in to a trance, further in to his memories.

"I hear him." Isaac's eyes blinked open as he spoke, and my stomach flopped at the familiar blue orbs. "He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

I really wanted to stop the whole scenario and slap everybody for making me be confused longer than I should have. What the hell would the moon rising have to do with anything, and what made the full moon even better?

I wanted to leave, leave everything that had been going on here and forget about it. But I couldn't bring myself to do that. I was intrigued by every single thing that had been going on up until now.

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked him, as everybody surrounded Isaac, except Stiles, who was still trying to decide whether to lead me out the door.

I looked at Stiles' eyes which looked worried and regretful. Was he having second thoughts on bringing me over? I sighed, before walking over to him, giving him a small smile, assuring him once more I was fine. He looked shocked at my gesture, but I only rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to let him drag me out of here.

"I think so, I can't-"Isaac began replying to his question. "I can't see her, I ca—I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?" Dr. Deaton asked the boy.

The lights flickered on and off again, worrying me all over. That was never a good sign.

"They're worried." Isaac responded. That's makes two of us. "They're worried what they'll during the moon. They're worried that they're gonna hurt each other."

Thunder rumbled outside, which made me began thinking it was raining. It kinda gave me a good feeling that that was what had been causing the lights to flicker, and not some weird other thing. I don't even know what I thought anymore.

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart." The guy that had been helping Scott with holding Isaac down, surprisingly spoke up again other than Deaton.

Dr. Deaton only nodded his head, turning back to Isaac, "Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them? Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?"

Flicker on, flicker off, flicker on, and flicker off. Suddenly that is what made Isaac loose all control he had, gasping out for air as he stood up, struggling through everything, again. Scott and his friend's hands found their way back to Isaac's shoulder again, restraining him from all of the effort he was giving them to let go.

But Isaac seemed in control, he wasn't struggling, just trying to sit up from the water. Once they realized that, they let him go from their grasp.

Isaac was still in a deep trance as he sat up, his blue orbs still visible and his hair still shuffled up from all the water, "They're here. He whispered out.

I shuddered next to Stiles, thankful that he didn't see me.

"They-They're here." He kept repeating, slowly panicking back in to the water.

"It's all right." Dr. Deaton tried to assure him, but it looked as if Isaac was long gone.

"No." He responded to the doctor, gasping, "They're here. They see me, they found me. They're here." He shouted out the last part, and I knew I should begin backing away but I didn't. I wanted to witness this now, unlike before. I wanted to help him and comfort him.

Every thought of helping him was urged on as Derek reached his irritated peak, and began asking Isaac for answers.

"This isn't helping. Isaac, where are you?" Derek questioned him, clearly annoyed.

"I can't see them. It's too dark!" Isaac hollered out at Derek, trying to get him to understand, but Derek wouldn't have it.

"Just tell me where you are." Derek pressed on him.

Leave him alone..Leave him alone. That's all I wanted to tell him, but he wouldn't stop. He kept going at it. I didn't want to tell him anything. I wanted to keep quite in my little corner, but I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Stop! Leave him alone! He can't see anything. Are you stupid?" I yelled at Derek, trying to tell him to back off. My efforts did nothing, except attract the attention of Stiles and Scott.

Stiles grabbed by wrist trying to calm me down, as I saw Derek not even look at me.

"Isaac, where are you?" Derek asked him over again.

"Stop!" I whimpered again to him, but it had no effect whatsoever. Stiles just pulled be back by my waist and didn't let go of me as I tried to go over to Isaac.

"Just tell me where you are!" Derek's annoyance kept growing as he pressured the question to him.

"Let go of me, Stiles." I hissed, turning over to his worried expression, "He's going to break down." But stiles didn't do anything, just kept his tight grip on me.

"His heart rate- he could go into shock." Dr. Deaton told Derek, warning him with an annoyed hint to his voice.

I looked over at Scott for any help, and he was worried as well, "Derek, let him go!"

He didn't care; Derek didn't care what anybody was telling him to do. He only wanted answers; he needed to know where Erica and Boyd were.

"What did you see?!" Derek kept questioning Isaac, yelling at him, "Where were you?!"

"Derek, stop! Please, Stop!" I yelled out to him, trying to calm him down.

Isaac eyes began focusing back on to the light bulb like before. He was trying to remember, I knew it. He wanted to remember as much as everyone else in the room.

"A vault!" He finally screamed out to Derek and the others, "It's a bank vault!" He yelled out in exasperation.

And finally Derek let him go. Scott looked over at Dr. Deaton, and Stiles' grip loosened on me. Everybody froze in shock at the answer. I was just glad that Isaac was okay. He looked so vulnerable, and my protective side made its way out, just like the day at the party with Stiles and Heather.

"They got me! They got me!"He whimpered out, still trying to remember what else he could. He gasps out again in to the water, "I'm in a room. Erica- Erica, she-she's dead."

Everyone around stilled, especially Derek. He looked around, drowning himself in to his thoughts. Stiles and Scott looked over at each other for any reaction to the discovery of Erica being dead. Someone was dead, someone had been killed. I didn't know her, but she was important to these guys.

After a moment, Isaac jumped out again from the water, "I saw it!" He shouted out, breaking from his trance. "I saw the name." He said more clearly, looking over at everybody.

I watched as he began getting out of the ice cold bathtub, while Scott helped him out. After he was out of there, Dr. Deaton gave him a towel to wrap himself around.

"It's uh- _Beacon Hills First National Bank._" He told himself, wrapped up in his towel, "It's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside-inside the vault."

He looked over at Stiles who didn't have his grip around me anymore, and still looked stunned at the announcement of, whoever Erica was, being dead.

No one said anything. They just looked melancholy at what had been revealed. Isaac looked around at everybody confused, "What?" He asked looking over at Stiles.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles questioned him. I looked down at the floor, feeling bad and uncomfortable.

"No." Isaac responded, shaking his head.

"You said that when they captured you, that they dragged you to a room and that there was a body in it.

"What body?" Isaac said, looking a little hesitant as water dipped down from his hair.

I reclined my weight on my other foot, already knowing the answer.

"Erica." Stiles let out with a deep breath, "You said it was Erica."

**~END~**

**Authors note: This was boring and what-not. But it needed to be left out of the way. Now, can I at least get one comment? I'll see if I can post the next chapter today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed.**

**P.S To whoever posted that comment about Scarlett being the source of comfort for Isaac, I agree to it. And I'm willing to do just that. Thank you! (:**

**REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. THANKS!**

**(this was long, omg! Almost 3,000 WORDS. GOD.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do own Teen Wolf or any part of it. But I have come up with a devilish plan to try to pry it off Jeff Davis' hands! Muahaahahaha! Muahahaha…yeah not gonna happen. _

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews I got last chapter. I realize I can never keep to date with my chapters, so please don't expect too much from me. I have been busy this week with my sister's birthday on the 21****st**** and my aunt's birthday on the 23****rd****. Plus, I've been staying over at my cousins, so I couldn't get much done. Right now I'm barely finding time. But thank you, for being as patient as you are.**

**~THANK YOU.~**

I twisted my dirty blonde hair in my fingers, perched up on the counter of the Clinic Office once again as the whole group of guys argued about the discovery of one of their friends being dead: Erica.

"She's not dead." Derek told everybody annoyed with the whole situation.

After a while, we had all took in the information that was given by Isaac's subconscious mind. It was mind blowing for them, and sure, I felt bad, but I hadn't known the girl as much as they had.

They had all stopped thinking, by now, and got ready to speak their minds wanting to share opinions. I guess they wanted to come up with a reason for the girl not being dead, but honestly, they knew deep inside that something had not gone right, and Erica being dead was a big possibility. Derek was just being in denial about all of it; he didn't want to believe the girl was dead.

Stiles looked frustrated with Derek, maybe he was stressed out just as much as he was, but he knew the facts about the matter. No matter how hard he wanted them to be false. "Derek, he said he saw a dead body." Stiles told him pointing at Isaac who was just behind him sitting on the counter next to me. "It's Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." He stated.

Isaac looked concerned, worried, and exhausted all at the same time. He had put a shirt back on, and his clothes had dried. His lip was being bitten as he watched Stiles talk.

I had decided to sit next to him, I don't know why, but it looked like he needed a friend. I was never much social, so I was just hoping my presence would do the comfort justice.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek questioned, wanting to prove his point.

Stiles looked up the ceiling as he spoke, "Someone else, obviously." As his cousin, knowing him forever, I knew when he got annoyed he would always try to give a witty remark or use sarcasm as an unusual defense or insult.

"And maybe it was the girl in the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott asked, trying to reason what was going on; they were all irritated by this point and right now, they only needed answers.

"No, she wasn't like us." Isaac responded to his previous theory. I looked back at him strangely, she wasn't human? I was confused again, what had 'she wasn't like us' meant? It didn't make sense. "And whoever was with Boyd was."

"What if that's how Erica died? They, like, pit them against each other, and see which one survives." Stiles said in thought, voicing his notion to the rest of the guys. "It's like Werewolf Thunder dome."

I had no say in this, and they knew that. So, I just kept quiet in my corner trying to hear any clues that would help me be in the same level as them.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek replied. I could tell he was serious by the look of his face. But even if they were going to go along with this plan, I really didn't want to be a part of it. Sure, the whole thing looked interesting, but I, apparently, wasn't part of their whole mysterious club. I wasn't going to be just another distraction.

Dr. Deaton looked at Derek like a wise old man would look at his reckless grandson, "Be smart about this, Derek."

I scoffed silently in my corner, from the little I knew him, Derek always thought with something else other than his brain.

"You can't just go storming in." Dr. Deaton continued on.

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek told everyone, looking confident by the second. But Dr. Deaton wasn't, I could tell he didn't like the idea. It was too risky, for some reason. "But he didn't get in though a vault door. did he?" Dr. Deaton questioned the guy, cocking a brow in his direction.

Scott took in what Dr. Deaton was saying, and he looked towards everybody, "We need a plan."

Derek looked at him, having his arms crossed, "How are we gonna come up with a plan to break in to a bank vault in less than 24 hours?"

My eyes roamed around the place to Derek's frustrated posture, Scott's worried, rationalizing puppy dog face, Dr. Deaton's controlled and calm expression, and to Isaac who looked like he was having conflict inside his head as he reclined his back to the wall next to the counter he was sitting on.

Then I looked over at my cousin, and raised my eyebrows at him. What was he up to? Stiles had his phone out scrolling through whatever, and he looked deeply focused on something.

"Uh, I think somebody already did." Stiles finally responded, reading through his phone, "Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery."

I gave a little smirk to my geeky family member, only he would have the idea to look for the information online.

"Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out." Stiles exclaimed as his eyes were kept to his phone while he talked, but then finally looked up.

Derek still had his arms crossed as he listened to Stiles and the information given, "How long?"

"It's the internet, Derek." Stiles gave a smug smirk as he looked confident on his answer, "Okay? Minutes." He scoffed.

I rolled my eyes at him; sometimes that boy could really end up being cocky with his responses and over do things.

**~SO cliché~**

I awoke to the light streaming through my bedroom window, and the feel of coldness as my blanket fell off the bed. I shivered under the emptiness.

After the realization that I wouldn't be warm again until I got the blanket, I ended up getting up, with a heavy sigh.

To the side of the bed, on my counter, lay my cell phone. Just as I was looking at it, it began making a small beeping noise. I raised my eyebrow, reaching for the small device. Once I had it in my hold, I looked at the little screen that read: _Time for School, get up Scarlett!_

I gave out an annoyed groan as I had previously thought I would've had a few more hours to sleep. But looking at my alarm, I saw it read otherwise.

Swinging my feet over to the edge of the bed, I stood up from the comfort of it. Lazily I put on the same shorts I had on yesterday, that were on the floor. I usually slept with nothing other than underwear and a tank top. It was more comfortable like that, and I don't think I would ever change that about myself.

Walking out of my room, I went over to see my cousin Stiles, who I had known stayed up with Scott. They were apparently looking for whatever had to do with the robbery at the Beacon Hills National Bank.

As I inched closer to the room of theirs down the hallway, I heard loud snores coming from it. Slowly, I opened the door and found my cousin laid out on the floor, his lower body on his bed in an unusual way and his mouth gapping out with a little bit of saliva coming down from it.

I grimaced at the sight, but then gave out a little chuckle at his goofiness. This boy _is_ my cousin?

I looked over to his friend, Scott, who was sitting on the chair that was next to Stiles' desk. His head was laid back on the head of the armchair and his mouth was open just as much as Stiles'.

I snorted at the two dorks.

Suddenly a noise startled me as I heard it coming from Stiles' desk. I looked over to the furniture only to find the printer whirring out papers non-stop.

I looked over to the papers seeing them land on a huge pile of newspapers, display cardboards and a bunch of other stuff that read something about the small town we were in.

This was a mess.

I sighed, shaking my head at the two boys, smirking all the while. Turning around, I had the intention of leaving and getting ready for School, when the door opened, making me jump back in surprise.

In came Stiles' dad, Sherriff Stilinski. I remembered the first time I saw him in a while, and I felt my chest hurt at the memory of why I was seeing him in the Police Department in the first place.

He looked at me in surprise, not expecting me to be there. I just gave him a smile, showing I was never mad at him in the first place, just depressed, "I was just about to-"

My uncle cut me off, with a raise of his hand, also giving me a smile in return, "Stay. Help me wake the boys?"

I was hesitant over what I should say; I had been pretty rude to him, lately. I solemnly nodded, the smile spreading wider on my face, "Sure."

He nodded in return, and then glanced around to his son and Scott, rolling his eyes. "Boys. Hey, time to wake up. Boys." He tried doing it the easy way, but his impatience got to him, and his voice let out a louder call, startling me, "Boys!"

Stiles' spazzed out in his position as he flopped his lower body down and it landed on the floor along with the rest of him, a piece of paper stuck to his innocent face. I giggled as Scott went forward, jumping from his sleep, and rolling the chair in front with him.

They were definitely amusing.

Stiles dad looked at the boys that were finally awake and said, "I gotta get to work. You two get to School."

I watched as Stiles peeled off a piece of paper from his face and how his eyes looked droopy and exhausted as he rose up to a crouch from the ground.

Sherriff Stilinski was just turning around to leave when he heard his son call out to him, "Dad!"

His father turned to Stiles and gave him a questioning look as to go on. Stiles was quick to speak as his orbs looked at his father with hope in them, "Heather?"

The smile that had been playing at my lips before had quickly disappeared in to a wave of sadness at the girl who had gone missing not too long ago. Even though I despised her for trying to get Stiles in to bed with her, I couldn't help but feel my chest hurt at the sudden announcement that she was gone. No one could find her.

Uncle Stilinski wore the same kind of look, only with a little more pity as he replied, "No. Nothing yet."

Stiles sank back down a little bit, his shoulders slumping as he watched his dad turn back around and head outside the door. Once he was gone, he looked over at Scott, "Ten hours of nothing." He threw a paper down at the ground.

"We'll find something." Scott replied, trying to calm Stiles.

But Stiles hadn't showed any effect, "Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead and Boyd any less about-to-be-dead."

"Well we still have time."

I didn't know how much more optimistic this boy could be.

I looked over at Stiles who was trying to pick up some of the laying around trash. "Is this whole like 'remain optimistic' in the face of complete and utter disaster apart of the 'be a better Scott McCall' program?" Stiles finally stopped to add his own little sarcasm to my own thoughts.

"Uh, not if it doesn't work. " Scott replied, twirling around a little in his chair as he looked down at the floor.

Stiles sighed at his friend, "No, it works."

I looked over at Stiles, "Hey cuz, morning by the way."

Both f their heads bolted up to me as Stiles dropped the newspapers back on to his bed, "Hey, I di-didn't see you there."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. You did, but you were too worried about my questioning of the reason you had to dump a kid in to a tub of water last night." Sighing, I walked over to sit on his bed, "But I won't."

Scott looked over at Stiles and they both wore surprised expressions on their faces. I sighed, is it that hard to believe I'm not gonna interrogate them about the other night?

I plopped myself down on to Stiles' comforter, "All I'm asking for is if you're going to keep up that business of hiding something from me, then next time don't take me to a secret hide-out of yours to have your latest meeting on whatever." I was referring to the subject of how Stiles had dragged me to the Clinic's office in the first place and in the end I didn't even get an explanation on the matter.

Stiles locked his jaw and gave Scott a glance before looking back at me and nodded, "Yeah, okay."

And with that I stood up and walked out of my cousin's room.

Only to hear him call out for his dad not too long after I left. _God, it was going to be hard not to be curious on everything they're up to. _

~SO CLICHÉ~

_(Two days later.)_

True to his word, Stiles hadn't made me join him and Scott on their next mission on whatever he was up to. Maybe they dumped a boy in to hot lava last time, but I didn't have the time to think about that.

It was the moment right about now that I had dreaded entirely. The moment when I, dare I say it, had to head over to gym class.

I heard the bell ring in my ears and rolled my eyes, I wasn't going to make it early either way. Although, I had to say my lack of physical activity was enough to make the coaches hate me, yet I still didn't try to rush to class like I should've if I cared about my grade. But I guess that'll go down the drain either way now.

I walked down the halls with my head down, trying not to draw any attention to me, but you know, after coming back to Beacon Hills after a while, you kinda get those 'Oh, I know her' stares. Or the 'new girl' looks.

I praised myself for thinking of leaving my hair down that morning, it really helped to hide my annoyed expression from the eyes that were locked on me.

I turned a sharp corner to my left and quickly rushed to the awaiting door to the Girl's Locker room, hoping to get away from any more stares. Closing it behind me, I earned some more attention from the changing teens inside there.

I was expecting to see your average changing girls, the one's that you awkwardly tried to look away from, but they were just too in the way. I was expecting bras and some panties to be the view I was keeping my eyes away from, but no. That's not what I got.

I got eyes, eyes belonging to boys. _Teen boys._

_Had I really just gone to the Boy's Locker room by accident?_

I backed up against the door as I stared in embarrassment at the half-naked dudes in here. I felt the sudden rush of blood as my cheeks flooded with warmth at the sudden realization of me being here. Of me _staring…_

How could I be so stupid and reckless?

I saw Coach Finstock, who I had previously met before while I was being welcomed by some of my teachers, and blew a little air of relief. There was at least a grown up to keep these boys from eyeing me weirdly. Well some of them.

Coach stared at me like I was an alien, which made my cheeks blush a little more, "I-uh. I don't know where the Girl's Locker, um-"

He eyed me with curiosity and a little of annoyance, "Spit it out, Stilinski." He said motioning his hands to motivate my words. Yeah, that's totally helping me be less nervous. Thanks, Coach.

Suddenly there was another voice, a familiar one that could only belong to no one other than my cousin. "Yeah, coach?" He said a little louder from his spot next to Scott.

Coach looked back at him, raising an eyebrow, "Not you, Biles! You're cousin, uh-what's-what's her name? Scarlett? Jesus Christ!" He said getting irritated more and more by the second.

Stiles blinked a few times before walking over to his Coach and staring at him like he was crazy, then his eyes roamed to me and his jaw tightened, staring at me in disbelief.

"What-what are you…" His words sounded a little chocked out, like he needed to gulp down some saliva, but he still had the urge to ask me about my appearance at the locker room.

I closed my eyes shut tight. Out of all people, why me? I wanted to disappear in to thin air, even though that was terribly cliché.

But before I could do anything, I let out a little yelp as someone pushed the door open and I had still been standing there. The person entered oblivious to the whole little scene.

But once I saw his face, my eyes wanted to bulge out of their sockets. It was _Isaac._

"Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back. Not happy that you're late." Coach Finstock told the boy. I was still staring as he swung his duffelbag with his hand, trying to close the door back shut. When he turned to me, I froze. What was I going to say about me being here?

He cocked a brow at me, a slight smirk evident in his face, as he realized where I was. I wanted to close my eyes again, but I knew running from a situation never made things easier.

"Hi." Is all I said as I stared at his blue orbs that still had that weird smug look in them, "It's um- not what it looks like. It was an accident…" I stuttered out, trying to lighten the situation and calm my heart beat, because it was beaten like crazy inside me.

Isaac straightened out after closing the door, and then took his eyes off me, looking over at Stiles and Coach Finstock. "Sorry, coach."

Stiles was still staring at me in curiosity as to why I was in the Boy's Locker room, as if I wanted to be here in the first place.

I frowned at him, and scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest, "It was an accident, Stiles. I can't find the Girl's Locker room. I didn't mean to end up here."

Coach Finstock still looked agitated so he rubbed his temples, "Stilinski get your ass back and go change. I'll deal with Scarlett."

Stiles looked back at his coach, "But-"

Coach Finstock only gave him that look that made him shut up immediately. "I'll, uh, go." He said pointing straight ahead and walking over to his destination like a robot."

I silently thanked Coach in my head, I couldn't deal with Stiles and his incoming curiosity right now.

Finstock looked back at me, "The Girl's Locker room, you say?" I nodded in reply.

"I'll take you-" He began, but suddenly we all heard a crashing noise come from the far right corner of the room.

We looked over to find a boy slumped around in a pile of Lacrosse sticks, looking a bit dazed, like he had just bumped in to them. I smirked a little at the scene, but Finstock looked a little pissed.

"Greenberg!" Coach shouted, "Not again!"

I sighed, rolling my eyes, as Coach too off after this Greenberg dude and I was forced to wait even longer. Mostly because I was impatient, but another part of me was still embarrassed by all the guys that were staring at me from my earlier arrival.

As I watched Greenberg get yelled at, I felt a sudden tug on my left wrist. It was kinda firm, but it didn't hurt, I was just surprised.

I looked up to find the blue eyes that had been taunting me not too long ago. Oh, here comes the warmth of my cheeks and the speeding of my heart, again. I frustratingly frowned at the sudden reaction to this boy touching me, it wasn't a normal thing for me, and it sure brought up questions. Questions I couldn't answer.

Isaac smirked at something, but I didn't know what. And I silently thanked god that he couldn't hear the humming bird in my chest going at a rapid speed when he touched me.

"I'll take you there." Isaac told me, turning around and pulling me to his side in to the hall way.

I strangely, but willingly obliged to this and walked right next to him as he showed me the way to the Girl's Locker room.

_It was peculiar how I was feeling at this moment; all I knew was that I enjoyed it._

~END.~

**Authors note: This was intended to come out earlier but as I said before, I had a lot of things on my plate. And yesterday just added up to it by finding out that my Uncle had died in a car crash. I didn't know him well, but my family has been grieving and I hadn't had the chance to write a lot considering we have been out of town lately.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope next time my chapter will be better, because I know I can't write, at all. Like it's sad.**

**REVIEW, THOUGH. (; THE UPDATES WILL COME FASTER. I PROMISE. **

**P.S I hope you enjoyed the small-but-still-there scenes with Isaac and Scarlett. Thanks again for reading!**

**-fifi**


	7. Chapter 7

**So Cliché**

_Chapter Seven_

_Disclaimer: I, Fiore, do not own Teen Wolf. Chikichiki bam bam __ I don't own that line either, so don't hold it against me. _

**Authors note: Today was my Uncle's funeral. It was sad… His daughter is coming to stay over at my house to try and keep her mind off her father's death so I don't think I will be able to get a lot done.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. It might be short. Sorry.**

**~THANK YOU~**

I sighed as I began to purposely tie up my sneakers slowly. I really didn't want to do this but I had no other choice, at least that's what Coach had said, cross country is not optional.

After I finished tying both of them up, I got to my feet, standing up from the dirt. I began stretching out my legs, bending down on each one. Then, I flexed my arms behind my back just in case I ended up pulling something.

"Scar!" I heard a voice call out for me. I knew this voice by now, it called out for me more than once and now it was obvious every time that this voice belonged to Stiles.

I exhaled, turning over lazily to look over at my cousin who was coming over to talk to me. His face still held the curiosity he had before and now I knew he would demand answer, "What's wrong?"

"Stiles…" I slowly said, rubbing my temples, "I told you why I was in the guy's locker-"

"No."

I cocked my head, raising a brow. Stiles had an annoyed expression on his face, "No. That's not what I was talking about, okay? What's wrong with _you?_ Why are you acting this way and why, all of a sudden, are you not curious about something involving me? You were always the one who would go through all causes to bust me in anything I ever did. I-I just don't get it." He said turning around a little, and then turning back to me waiting for my response.

I scoffed at him, "Do you really want me to be nosy again? Want me to bust you and tell your dad? Stop worrying about me, because I stopped worrying about you." I tell him before turning around. I held still for a second and I could feel his presence still behind me as he took in my words. Ugh, damn. I hadn't wanted to make him feel like this.

But either way, I took off in to a jog where everyone had already started to run, leaving behind my confused and slightly hurt cousin.

**~SO CLICHÉ~**

_**(THIRD PERSON POV)**_

It was obvious in both of the cousin's faces. They were both hurting and they couldn't do anything about it.

Questions couldn't receive answers and pain couldn't receive comfort as the both tried to keep their daily lives normal. But it wasn't normal, not with all the supernatural walking the halls as if _they_ were normal.

Scarlett Stilinski made her way out of the gym class, a little in shock at the sight of seeing a dead body in less than an hour ago back when they were running. Someone had been murdered. Someone was dead.

She felt her insides churn at the awful thought. Who had done this to that guy? And why? She only hoped her Uncle would bring them justice.

Slowly, her shaky legs made their way over to her next class, Chemistry. Oh, how she dreaded that subject. On her first day, the teacher had been rude to her, even though she was new and adjusting to things.

As she entered the class, she found herself to be late, once again. Scarlett peered at all the students that were already seated in their desks. Then her eyes slowly looked over to her, clearly annoyed, teacher.

She sighed, knowing she was in trouble.

Walking over to Mr. Harris' desk, she quickly tried to make up an excuse, "Hey, Mr. Harris, I-"

His look quickly shut her up, "This is your second time being late to my class, Ms. Stilinski. And I had been hoping you wouldn't be like your cousin." He took in a deep breath, "I realize you're new, but this is your fourth day at my class, things have to start changing."

"And they will-" She began, but yet again was cut off.

"Surely they will, because…" He quickly took out a piece of paper from one of his folders. His pale hand dashed to retrieve one of the many pens in one of his cups, "Now you will remember how terrible it was to be sitting in detention." His harsh voice made Scarlett grow irritated; she hated being lectured. And now she had detention

After he finished writing down the words down on the piece of paper, he quickly handed it to her, and motioned for her to sit down.

With a huff, Scarlett went and took a seat next to a tan looking boy who was fairly attractive, not her type, but attractive.

"Hey." She said taking her seat next to his.

He turned to her and gave her a sly smile, "Hey. You're the new girl, right? My name is Danny."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and chuckled, looking over at him, "That obvious, huh? I'm Scarlett."

Danny turned his attention to Mr. Harris who was beginning to scribble things on the board, "Yeah. We don't get many new people; after all, this _is_ Beacon Hills."

Scarlett agreed, it made sense not many people transferred here. She reached in to her bag that she had placed behind her chair, and took out her Chemistry journal, slamming it down on her desk, "Yeah. I've noticed. People look at me like I'm an alien when I walk down the halls."

He stifled a laugh, before looking back down at her and took in her appearance. She was good looking, but he wasn't in to girls so he wasn't exactly too interested. Her blonde hair was pulled back in to a bun, but she still had her bangs cascading down the side of her face. She didn't wear much makeup, yet she still looked beautiful and vibrant.

Looking over at her journal, he saw her name written down on it, and his eyebrows rose once he realized who she was. _Scarlett Stilinski. _He chuckled, "A Stilinski, huh?"

Scarlett looked up a little startled, and then she looked down at her journal, "Um, yeah. Will that give me a bad rep? People are already comparing me to Stiles." She sighed, blowing her hair away from her face a little.

Before Danny could answer her, Mr. Harris had already started the lesson, "Alright. Since inertia is a subject in which you all know plenty, why don't we start with momentum?"

Danny looked down, trying to scribble on to his paper all the things Mr. Harris had written down on the board, but Mr. Harris had already turned around and called on him.

"Danny."

The boy looked up at his teacher, and Mr. Harris continued, "What do we know about Momentum?"

He racked his brain for an answer and then spoke up, "It's the product of mass and velocity. The more massive something is, the faster its going." The boy responded.

Scarlett quickly jotted down these notes, now this was something she hadn't understood in her old school.

"Mr. Harris, can I go to the bathroom, please?"

As she wrote down, a sudden voice spoke up from the classroom that made her insides squirm and her body freeze. Her pencil stopped moving and her mouth fell open as she recognized the voice.

As soon as Mr. Harris motioned Isaac to the door, the boy quickly stood up and started over to the door in a rush. Scarlett lifted her head to get a slight glimpse at him and her heart raced.

At the sudden noise of a heart thumping, the werewolf quickly glanced at her, and her body once again froze at the eye contact. She couldn't help but feel the unusual familiar warmth on her face. If only she knew how Isaac could hear her heart all the way from where he was standing.

When Isaac was already out the door, Scott stood up in a heap, "Mr. Harris, I have to go too." He announced quickly.

But the teacher only got irritated at his student, "One at a time."

"B-but I really have to go. Like medical emergency have to go." Scott sputtered out a little too fast, he was desperate to get out of the classroom, and it made Scarlett wonder why.

"Mr. McCall," Mr. Harris slowly began, only to agitate Scott, "If your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice, I would still respond, 'one at a time.'"

Scott could hear all of the noises from outside with his werewolf senses. It was beginning and he needed a way out of the classroom before anything else could happen.

"Is that enough hyperbole for you, or would you like me to come up with something more vivid?" Mr. Harris continued on, pressuring Scott to sit back down.

"No. Uh, no. That's pretty good." And with that, Scott McCall sat back down.

Scarlett looked over at the boy and knitted her eyebrows. Something was going on, something bad. Scott caught her looking at him and he instantly knew she was getting suspicious, so he sent her a small nervous smile. But Scarlett didn't return the gesture; she only looked forward again and didn't bother giving him a second glance.

She knew they were hiding something, and even though she hated not knowing stuff, she figured it was probably best not to get involved at all.

But even though Scott tried to focus on his paper, he could still hear the faint sounds of something hitting something else outside of the classroom. He wanted to bolt out and help, but that would be unreasonable.

And now he heard something being slammed in to a locker. Now this, not only he could hear, but everyone else in the classroom heard it too, considering it was the locker right next to their class.

Scarlett jolted up as everyone began gathering around Mr. Harris once he opened the door. She quickly had the worried crease on her face as she went up next to everyone else in the hallway. Shock ran over her features as she found Isaac standing there looking down at a beaten high school boy. His bloody nose leaked with vulnerability and she looked back at the boy that made her heart speed. Had he done this?

Movement caught her eye as something walked behind Isaac and down the hall. It seemed not many people noticed the boy who turned a sharp corner and faded away like nothing had happened.

"What's going on?" Mr. Harris' voice bellowed as he neared the two boys.

Scarlett then returned her gaze back to Isaac; he didn't look like he would've beaten this boy to a pulp. He wasn't out of breath like he should've been; he just looked as innocent as ever.

Danny made his way in front of Isaac and quickly bent down to help the boy he knew as Ethan, "Are you alright?"

The Unknown boy looked up at everyone in fragileness, "Uh, he just-he just came at me."

Yet, all answers pointed to Isaac. Would he have really done this to him? Scarlett wasn't sure. She didn't know how to read people anymore. For example, she would have never thought that her mother would've left her like that. Never in a million years.

Mr. Harris looked over at Isaac with question, "Isaac, what the hell did you do?" He asked a little enraged.

Isaac only looked down, not having an answer. He knew that everyone would think it was his fault; he couldn't help looking guilty so he just didn't say anything.

And now he had detention.

**~SO CLICHÉ~**

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?"

Stiles looked up at his cousin wincing, hoping she hadn't seen him here at all, "Uh, what are _you_ doing, cuz?" He asked, obviously trying to stall the question further as he scratched the back of his head.

Scarlett wouldn't have it though, she had already seen him crouched down under the Principal's office, trying to spy on his father's investigation. She crossed her arms, "I saw you talking to him at the crime scene this morning. Don't make me go further in to detail and…" She stopped herself, hadn't she told him this morning she had already stopped trying to get him busted.

Yet, Stiles wanted this. He wanted her to come back to him. He wanted his old nosy, yet bubbly cousin to return so they could be like old times.

"And?" He smiled up at her, hoping she would finish the sentence. Scarlett angrily uncrossed her arms in frustration, "Forget it, Stiles. I don't want to know about whatever you and Scott are doing. I'm going to regret it in the end. Besides I can't be worrying about you, I-I already have detention to keep me busy."

He looked up at her in question, "Scar, you have detention?" He smirked, "Aw, you are a Stilinski after all."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, no kidding. Mr. Harris already compared us together. It was awful." As soon as those words had left her mouth, she was already walking down the hallway in to lunch time detention.

He frowned at her comment, "Hey!" And tried to call out to her, but it was useless as she had already made it down the hall.

Either way, he went back to snooping around, trying to figure out exactly what his dad had found out about the murder.

**~SO CLICHÉ~**

Scarlett walked in to the classroom, already seeing people there. She wanted to slap myself. Had she really just made it to Detention late? I mean that's why she got detention in the first place.

"Ah, Ms. Stilinski. It seems as if you have an odd desire to be fashionably late to each class." Mr. Harris' voice said in amusement, yet annoyance.

Scarlett cleared my throat, "Sorry, I was caught up in…something." She told him, remembering how she had stopped to talk to Stiles.

"Well, it looks like you'll have to be paired up with Ms. Argent and Mr. Lahey." Mr. Harris told her as he motioned at a desk. She looked over at them and immediately held back a blush as she saw Isaac sitting there a little irritated, behind him a brunette girl, looking a little uncomfortable.

"You three, restocking the janitor's closet." The teacher told them.

Isaac quickly stood up, and went over to talk to Mr. Harris. Scarlett shook it off, maybe he just needed to talk to him about his class or something.

She made her way over to the brunette, and sat next to her, "Hey."

Alison looked up at her, and forced a small smile on her face, "Hi." She whispered.

"Um, are you okay? You seem kinda uncomfortable." Scarlett questioned looking over at Alison's pale face.

Alison only shook her head, "No, uh, I'm fine. Are you new?"

Scarlett nodded her head, "I'm Scarlett, Stiles' cousin."

Alison nodded acknowledging her, "Yeah, you kind of look like him. I'm Alison." Scarlett cocked a brow. She didn't know she looked like Stiles.

"I do?"

Alison looked forward, seeing Isaac talk to Mr. Harris. She knew it was about her, and she had a feeling being paired up with him was as uncomfortable for him as it was for her. Yet, she tried not to notice it and gulped down her saliva, trying to distract herself by fiddling with her fingers.

"Yeah, you have his eyes. Not his hair, but his eyes. And you kind of have the same nose. His is a little more narrowed, but it looks a lot like yours." She said, looking over at Scarlett.

Scarlett scrunched her nose up, and tried looking at it. She didn't know her cousin and her looked alike. It kind of bothered her, but at the same time made her smile at their similarities.

"Oh. I didn't know," She told Alison, giving her a small smile.

"Alright, Argent, Stilinski, I'll go ahead and show you to the janitor's closet." Mr. Harris said looking away from Isaac, "Let's go, Mr. Lahey."

And with that, Scarlett was being led away to surprises and mysteries that she would soon discover. Things that she only thought were real in books and movies.

Oh, she was in for a treat.

**~END.~**

**Authors note: **** Not exactly a cliffhanger, or is it? I don't know. But in the next chapter is where they get stuck in the Janitor's closet. Remember what happened when Isaac freaked out? Ohhhh. Next chapter is gonna contain some Isaac/Scarlett and her finding out about what everyone in Beacon Hills has been keeping from her. Stay tuned.**

**But I don't know when next chapter is gonna come out, I'm gonna be pretty busy lately. Comment and trust me that will give me more motivation than you think!**

**Recap for this chapter: Scarlett Stilinski is desperately trying not to get curious about what her cousin and everyone in Beacon Hills is keeping from her. But can a curly headed, blue-eyed keep her from trying to live a normal life?**

**FOLLOW. REVIEW. FAVORITE. AND MAKE ME A HAPPY CAMPER.**

**Since next chapter is gonna be good, I hope I can get 3 reviews by then. Thanks (;**


	8. Chapter 8

So Cliché

_Chapter eight_

_Disclaimer: __I HAVE NO OWNERSHIP OF TEEN WOLF, I MEAN WOULD I HONESTLY BE HERE WRITING FANFICS IF I DID? NOOO. I WOULD BE DIRECTING ISAAC AND STILES TO TAKE THEIR SHIRTS OFF EVERY FRICKIN' SECOND LIKE THIS IS NOT EVEN FUNNY. OMG._

**Authors note: I realize I can kind of get carried away with all my **_**Disclaimer's.**_** But I always see how authors usually put a really dull sentence on how they don't own Teen Wolf, and I don't know…I want to make it amusing for you guys in a way. Is it annoying cuz I can stop. Heh. Okay, anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND NICE REVIEWS LIKE YOU GUYS MAKE MY HEART JUMP AND FLUTTERS COME IN TO MY STOMACH, LIKE WHEN I SEE ISAAC ON MY TV SCREEN. ITS JUST SOOO NICE. *TEARS ARE SOARING IN MY FACE RIGHT NOW AND YOU CANT SEE THEM* But really guys, thanks so much(:**

**Now onward with the story…**

**~THANK YOU~**

**(SCARLETT"S POV)**

Mr. Harris had led Isaac, Allison and I in to the janitor's closet, along with a box of supplies we needed to shelve. It was a tight small closet, and we all kept bumping in to each other here and there.

It was awkward to say the least.

I was trying to focus on restocking Windex bottles, when I felt Isaac shift uncomfortably beside me. I looked up at him and raised a brow a little worried by how fidgety he was being, "Are you okay?"

His usual smirk wasn't on his face and right now he seemed a little impatient, "Yeah, I-uh, I'm just not a big fan of small spaces."

I nodded in understanding, I had my own little phobias as well and I knew what it was like to be scared of something.

As I was about to move over to where Allison was stocking rolls of toilet paper, I found myself trapped in to a chest. I looked up at the distracted blue eyes, "Um, Isaac…" He looked down at me and widened his eyes, "Oh, sorry." I chuckled, as he moved over a little giving me more space to add a few more things to the shelves.

I found that the box we were taking things out of to stock up all the shelves had no more supplies in it. Before anybody noticed, I quickly slipped out of the room, hoping to find any other box that would do of use to us.

Luckily, it was just outside the door, so I quickly picked it up, its weight very noticeable. As I came back in to the janitor's closet, I hear Allison and Isaac talking about something. I decided not to dwell in to it, remembering how I was trying to keep from being suspicious about stuff.

I placed the box on the floor and quickly opened it, crouching down and trying not to hurt my back. When I unraveled what was inside, a sudden noise startled me. It was a loud bang that made my heart drop. Something felt wrong as I stood up and turned around to the direction I heard the noise come from.

I took notice on how Isaac and Allison had turned around as well, spooked. We all just stared at the now closed door. What happened?

I could barely see anything, with only a dim light bulb hanging above us in the janitor's closet. I squinted to find Isaac inching his way closer to the door.

He passed me and quickly his hand flew up to the door knob and his mouth began muttering words, "No, no, no." It wouldn't open.

A worried crease began to form on my forehead as I saw the boy go in to a sudden panic. Then, I remembered what he had told me not too long ago, he hated small spaces. And I knew that the door being closed was not going to be very helpful for his anxiety.

"Uh, maybe it locked from the outside." Allison spoke up. That wasn't going to make it better, though. I looked over at her and realized she had no idea how people could get when they had panic attacks. I had many experience with them, especially after my mother's death.

I looked back at Isaac and saw how he was pushing himself against the door in a panic, "No, there's something against it."

"Okay, Isaac, it's going to be alright." I told him, trying to comfort him. He shook his head rapidly and turned to me, I could see the fear in his eyes.

He shook his sweater off, leaving him only in a white shirt. "Okay, okay, okay." Isaac chanted over and over. He was trying to reassure himself. I slowly took a step towards him.

"Okay, uh, alright. Just relax." Allison told him, once she saw how fast he was pacing. But he was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't pay any attention to us, none.

I took another step towards him, and by now I was close to him, enough that if he would stop pacing and turn towards me, we would be chest-to-chest.

"Isaac you need to focus. Okay? Focus on anything. Focus on me if you want, alright? You can do this. Just breathe." I said, inhaling and trying to motivate him as well. "Breathe."

He stopped and looked over at me; realization hit him as he saw me standing there. I didn't understand why he was so scared. I could tell how he was desperately trying to keep his eyes focused on me and try not to panic. His gaze fell and he looked over at Allison, breathing in sharp breaths.

"Isaac, relax." Allison said over again.

I looked over at her and saw how she was scared. I wasn't though, what could a teen boy do to me? If anything, I was just trying to comfort him and make him feel like he was going to be okay so he wouldn't have a mental breakdown.

But Isaac wouldn't have it, he quickly began to pace again as he grew impatient by the second."No." Isaac repeated many times as Allison kept trying to get closer.

He went over to the door and started banging on it, frantically, knocking and jabbing it with his fists.

"Isaac, breathe, okay."

That only made him knock harder on the door as he began growing exasperated. I wanted him to calm down but nothing was working.

Isaac wouldn't stop banging on the door, and Allison kept her shouts at him going trying to make him stop.

"Isaac." I said, but he was already too far gone.

"Isaac, just relax!" Allison shouted. But Isaac kept his fist tightly on the door.

"Come on!" He urged, scared and breathing hard.

I hesitated before running up to him. I just stared at his back and couldn't bring myself to do anything. I wasn't anything to him, I only knew how much I wanted to comfort him and make him feel safe.

The next thing I did took me by surprise, I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. This probably wasn't the moment, and it also might've not helped him whatsoever. But either way, I had to try something. I knew if someone would've hugged me when I found out my mother had died, I would've felt a little better.

I felt his back muscles flex as he froze at my sudden contact. I cringed at the thought of him thinking I was the weirdest person in the world. Which I was, I mean this wasn't going to work.

He stood still, and I did too as my arms engulfed him in to a tight squeeze. I knew Allison was in the corner, and I heard her whispers telling me to back away. But I couldn't. I couldn't do it.

Slowly, Isaac turned around, and I let go of him. Slowly my eyelashes trailed from his chest, that was breathing heavily, and then I led my eyes to his neck, his chin, his mouth…

I gasped as I saw his mouth opened with fangs coming out of his canines. Isaac's orbs weren't the warm shade of blue I had grown to love; they were now a light glow of yellow.

A raspy growl erupted from his throat and I quickly backed away from his towering figure. What was he doing?

My breath caught in my throat as he began storming towards me.

"Isaac!" Allison hollered at him, but he wouldn't stop, "Isaac, don't!" By the sound of her voice, she wasn't surprised, not that I would dare to look at her. My eyes were kept on the boy, or at least I thought was a boy, coming towards me.

He backed me up against the cupboard, and I would've been blushing had this been the real Isaac, not this beast that looked like he was about to eat me.

I looked at him, the glow on his eyes, terrifying but vivid, "Isaac, please…" Even though I hated to admit this was him, I knew this was Isaac. I just knew it. And I also knew how a part of him was still inside there somewhere.

"Isaac!" Allison kept chanting in a rush, but I knew yelling at him wasn't going to work; it would only infuriate him more.

"Isaac, you don't want to do this. Please." I whispered at him, again. His eyes pierced in to mine and before he could do anything, a sudden force pulled him away from me and threw him out of the janitor's closet.

I looked over to find Scott, looking nervously at me and exhaling deeply.

I couldn't find words to form, as my gaze returned to Isaac. He was where Scott had thrown him, laying vulnerably right next to a vending machine.

If I weren't in a state of shock, I would've ran over to him and told him I was fine. But I wasn't fine. I just saw a boy I thought I knew turn in to something that wasn't from a fairytale. It was a monster. Something little kids would dream about, with sharp fangs and claws.

My jaw was slack and I felt everyone's gaze on me, like if they were expecting something. What would they be expecting from me? Shouldn't they be scared, too?

I turned over to look at them, "Did you guys see that too?" I said in a chocked whisper.

They both nodded at me, a nervous expression on their faces. I breathed in deeply, "Then why am I the only one scared shitless?" I was still whispering and I knew it was because I was out of breath. I could feel the panic soaring through my words. This was unbelievable.

Scott cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but I interrupted whatever he was going to say by rushing out of the tight space of a closet and in to where Isaac was.

I glanced at him, and I saw how he was looking at me with worry. I stood still, looking at his expression as we both stared at each other. And I swear I was about to walk over to him.

But once Scott and Allison came out of the room, I instantly bolted down the hallway of the school, and away from them.

I don't know what I just saw, I don't know what it was, and I don't know what I'm going to do about it. But all I needed right now was some air and some time to think about all that has happened in the past hour.

**~SO CLICHÉ~**

**(Third person point of view. Sorry for all the mixed POV"S)**

"I-I didn't mean to do that." Isaac blurred out in a rush.

Allison watched as the boy grew worried and he was a little frightened by the situation. He took in sharp breaths, trying to even out his breathing.

"It wasn't his fault." Allison told Scott looking over at her ex-boyfriend. Scott only nodded.

He knew how this would affect a few things. And he knew how much he would regret it, but he would have to tell Scarlett about their dirty little secret, you can't just leave something like that for her to forget. This was going to bring them to have to put someone else in to more danger.

He looked over at Isaac, "I know."

Isaac ruffled his hair, deep in thought about how he was going to screw somebody else up by them finding out about their wolf secret. He hadn't meant to, but the wolf inside of him had busted out and there was no returning. Although through all the fuss, he could still remember her small arms sliding their way around his waist. It was a faint memory, considering he had been wolfed out, but he could still vaguely remember her soft pleas for him not to hurt her.

And he hadn't. This had surprised him even more.

Isaac ruffled his curls with his hand, "We're going to have to tell her, aren't we?"

Scott had that a worried crease on his forehead as he looked over at Isaac, "I think we have to. I mean, she's Stiles' cousin after all. Don't you think we would be keeping a lot of things from her if we didn't?"

Allison nodded in agreement, but Isaac only looked forward not liking the idea of her being involved with all the stuff that was going on. It would be too dangerous for a human.

"But, maybe…" The curly-headed boy began, but only to trail off soon after. What could he say? There was nothing to keep her from knowing, and nothing they could do to erase her memory. He just wanted an excuse to keep her safe from…everything. "Yeah, I know." He sighed, joining the agreement of telling Scarlett.

"I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry." Scott told Isaac, "They want to get somebody hurt."

Isaac nodded, "So are we gonna do something? Because I didn't hurt her this time, but I don't know if we'll be so lucky next time." Scott could tell how agitated Isaac really was.

"Yeah." Scott replied looking over to Allison and then back to his pack-member, "I'm gonna get them angry. Really angry."

**~END!~**

**Authors note: Like I don't know how you guys imagined this part, but here you go. I kinda liked it, and then I kinda hated it. Leave some reviews on what you think? If you don't say anything, I'm gonna get the idea you didn't like it and then comes the morbid conflict in my head if I should quit writing altogether…and yadada…and I'm just a really dramatic person, okay? **

**So what's gonna happen next chapter? Stiles is brought in to the discussion of what they should do about Scarlett's knowledge of werewolves. And then Isaac is going to talk to her about the whole situation. And I think I might make that awkward for all my socially awkward fans out there! Yahh.**

**P.S I kind of came up with the whole 'Scarlett hugged Isaac thing' at the last minute. What am I kidding? I came up with everything at the last minute. Yeah, I never plan out or edit my chapters. Call me the worst author ever. Heh. But I thought it was cute how he didn't do anything to her and how she thought she was gonna die but she's just a crazy girl that needs to get her priorities straight. Like what is it going to be? Comforting Isaac or not dying? But I chose her to pick the comforting Isaac while trying not to die one. Yeah, smart potato over here.**

**P.P.S I want to add my amazing sense of humor (WINK) to my character but I don't want her to be OOC, like should I do that once she gets out of her funk over losing her mother? What do you guys think? GIVE ME OPINIONS PEOPLE.**

**OMG IM SORRY I TALK SO MUCH, LIKE THERE SHOULD BE A TYPING LIMIT IN MY AUTHOR NOTES. UGH. LOVE Y'ALL! (:**

**REVIEW. FAVORITE AND FOLLOW YEAH! PLEASE WITH FRICKIN' CHERRIES ON TOP YO.**

**Sometimes I wonder if I have ADHD like Stiles….**


	9. Chapter 9

Stop and Stare

_Chapter nine_

_Disclaimer: Wiki, Wiki, yo, I do not own Teen wolf, Homeboy. (I cannot be a gangzta…omg)_

_**Authors note: So, I had this chapter all planned out and written on my flash drive, and guess what happened! I lost my freaking flash drive and I'm so bummed because I kept everything in there, including future stories. I have no idea where it is, but it's most likely in my house. Anyway, my spirits were bummed out so I just ended up taking a few days off until I could write again, sorry guys.**_

_**By the way, do you like the new title? I was planning on keeping 'So Cliché', but the little thing above the "é' wasn't working when I was making the cover for this story. (Check it out by the way !) Enjoy!**_

**~thank you~**

When I was a little girl, my mom used to tell me all about supernatural beings. She enjoyed watching horror movies and reading about stuff that happens in kids nightmares. I, being a small child at the time, hated all these things. It spooked me along with earning me a very vivid bad dream at night.

Although, at the time, I knew they weren't real. At least, that's what my mom said so I wouldn't be frightened to death.

But now knowing things like these exist, It's like reliving all the nightmare's I used to have. I grew up with knowing what these abnormal creatures could do if you got too close, so I am, of course, frightened by them.

Sometimes, I wish my life was a dream. This is one of these moments; I would rather take a nightmare instead of living the real thing.

I walked along the corridor of the hallway, wondering where on earth I was. Just because I had visited Beacon Hills before doesn't mean I know my way around the High School. I've never even stepped foot in here until the day I had first arrived.

My head was aching, I don't know if it was because I was irritated with everything or because of the whiplash I got as I turned my head sideways every second, looking for the nurse's office. I had decided to go there instead of class, my head was pounding right now and I needed some medicine.

After ten minutes, I ended giving up and crouched down to my knees, reclining myself on one of the lockers, exhausted from everything that had happened in the last hour.

"Scar?" I heard a distinct voice call out to me. I instantly knew it. Stiles. I turned my head to the side to see my cousin coming towards me, alarm clear in his eyes.

A sudden jolt of horror struck me as I realized that he could know. He could know about everything, he's been with Isaac before, maybe they told him all about it.

Or, he could be one of them as well.

As Stiles neared me down the hallway, I quickly stood up to my feet with no hesitation. This action brought me a swift pang of hurt to my head, resulting in me clutching my forehead as if I could ease the pain like that. My knees felt wobbly, but I held my stance as I stared at a very confused looking Stiles in front of me.

He tried coming closer towards me, but with every step he took, I took a step backwards. I saw my cousin's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What's wrong, Scar? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

I swallowed hard, as if that would help me find the courage to do anything. But when I opened my mouth, no words came out, so I just shook my head at him.

When he took another step forward, I didn't move afraid my knees would go out if I dared take a step backward. I closed my eyes, "Please don't hurt me, Stiles."

And with that, another pang of hurt came to my head and my wobbly legs came out from under me as I felt my body go limp and fall. But before I could hit the hard floor, I felt arms encircle around my waist, holding me from falling.

"Why would I hurt you, Scar?" I heard my cousin say as behind me, as he laid me down on the floor with my head in his lap. "What's wrong, are you sick?"

Was he really this concerned for me? My mother had told me how beasts or supernatural creatures had no emotions, only drive to kill and bloodlust. But everything that Stiles was doing right now was comforting me and worrying about my health. I was confused on what I should label him as.

I was in conflict. Should I run or can I trust my cousin? He wouldn't choose to be one of them would he? Did he even have a choice?

I looked up at Stiles and I saw the pure innocent face of my relative, his golden eyes looked worried and nervous. I could feel his arms shake a little as he held me to him and I watched as his eyebrows knit together. He looked like he'd never hurt anything.

And that's when I decided, I'm gonna trust this boy, because not only is he the guy I knew since forever, but he's been there for me when I needed him most. He's helped me though everything ever since I can remember, and trusted me for everything. So, I should return the favor and give him the benefit of the doubt.

"No. Nothing." I say, looking back at my lap, "It's just—I have this huge headache and I wanted to go to the nurse…"

I wasn't lying, my headache was softening but it was still there. I just wasn't telling him what I knew, maybe he didn't know either and I wouldn't want to ruin that for him.

I didn't have to look back at Stiles to know he was still nervous about what had just happened, "Um, okay. I'll take you if you want."

I nodded, sitting up, and taking his hand when he reached out for me once he stood up from the ground. We both looked at each other and I could still see how unsure he was being, so I threw him a soft smile, wanted to just leave already.

And with that gesture, Stiles began walking down the hallway again and I trailed at his feet.

Stiles couldn't know about the supernatural, could he? And if he did, he would tell me, right? I'm his cousin after all, that should count for something. But honestly, my life is so shitty, that I wish I hadn't found out myself.

~~~ END.~~~

_**AUTHORS NOTE: UGHHHHHH. OMG. I'M SORRY, GUYS. I HAVEN'T UPDATED EVER SINCE MY GRANDMA WAS BORN. I hate when Author's leave excuses but these are legitimate:**_

_**-My cousin's are moving over here and I'm helping them settle in and everything.**_

_**-My grandma is moving so I need to help her pack. Ugh.**_

_**-I'm going on VACAY! (Slang for: Vacation. In case I have no gangzta fans out there.)**_

_**I'm going to Galveston, TX tomorrow and I just finished packing. I realize I told you guys I was gonna add a Isaac/Scarlett scene here in this chapter but I lost my flashdrive. So, please be patient. This is all I can give you right now. I know, it sucked, but I honestly am in the middle of packing. I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible but it might take a week or so, I'm SORRY.**_

_**And I was gonna make this chapter about something else but I tend to change my mind a lot. Stiles was going to find out Scarlett knew about the hairy secret and that would've been intense but I don't think I want to do that just yet (;**_

_**Review, though. Please? Love you, guys!**_

_**-FIFI**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Stop and Stare**

**Chapter ten**

**Disclaimer: I am no genius, I am actually a couch potato. So no actual socially-awkward insecure nerd (A.K.A me) owns this piece of art work.**

**Authors note: Yes, throw the flames at me. I'm sorry last chapter was (COUNTS DOWN WITH FINGERS)**

**-Lame.**

**-No review worthy (Which it was)**

**-Short**

**-Something to be ashamed about.**

**Um *Clears throat* But if this helps, this chapter will contain Scar and Isaac...So please enjoy!**

**P.S DO YOU LIKE THE NEW TITLE? AND I also made a cover for this story; check it out!**

**~~THANK YOU~**

~~_**THIRD POV~~**_

Her eagerness to leave the building was very prominent. Her rushed footsteps could be heard throughout the halls of the noisy high school where teenagers were laughing and gossiping with their common friends. Although the background echoes were very loud, it didn't take any effect on her as she had a mission to leave. It shouldn't be a mystery as to why she had a wish to get away. The previous incident that had occurred in the janitor's closet just a few hours ago was very alarming and it caused the girl to be frightened by almost about everything now, she had no idea what or who she could trust.

As she made her way down the snickering corridor of students, she tried to be discreet and keep her head down, and make her feet move faster on their own. Her backpack was weighting the rather small girl down, and it caused her to stress out even more.

Finally, once she made her way down to the last hallway, her hands found the handle to the exit of the school. Slowly she pushed her way out of it. Once she was securely outside, she looked back at the now closed door for a second. Her actions were purely out of caution wanting to make sure no one was following her, but as she looked back, only students were racing out the door. With a sigh of relief, she turned back to face forward and start her mission towards her cousin's jeep, planning on waiting for him there.

But Scarlett's plan was soon forgotten as she bumped in to an awaiting person's chest.

~Stop and Stare.~

"She knows?" Stiles asked, a look of pure horror on his face, "Ho-how could she know? Did you tell her? I-I"

"Stiles!" Alison interrupted his thoughts before Scott could get a word out, "It was an accident...Isaac had wolfed out unintentionally, it wasn't anybody's fault."

Stiles scratched the back of his head in search for a breath to catch as he stuttered out useless mutters of profanity that only Scott was able to hear.

"Stiles, it's okay. We'll get through this." Scott tried to comfort his best friend but it was no use as Stiles began to pace back and forth in the small spaced janitor's closet.

"She's in danger, Scott. My cousin is in danger now, she knows. I-I knew she shouldn't have moved here. I was so stupid, I'm an idiot. She needs to stay away from us or you know she'll end up dead in just a matter of seconds. I can't lose more people, I just ca-"

Lydia finally spoke up, understanding in her voice, "Stiles, we'll keep her safe. Please calm down."

Stiles' brown orbs looked over to the strawberry-blonde and gulped down his fear as he stared at her. How could she still have this stupid affect on him? It's been years. But as his eyes never left hers, he slowly gave a small nod in agreement.

Now all they could do was keep Scarlett safe.

~STOP AND STARE~

"What are you doing?" Her eyes never left his as she tried not to show her obvious fear and need to just run away from the person across from her. "Move."

The boy gave a small chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest, "We need to talk." He had no intention of moving an inch.  
Scarlett let out an annoyed scoff that even Isaac could see held a bit of fear inside it. "My cousin is waiting for me, he'll suspect something is going on." Scarlett said, desperately trying to keep her eyes away from the amused Isaac.

She was uncomfortable as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her next words were barely a whisper of curiosity, "Why do you even want to talk?"

Isaac raised an eyebrow, letting his arms fall to his sides, "Are you coming or not?"

Scarlett's annoyance had beaten out her fear and curiosity as she looked up to the blue-eyed boy who's smile didn't leave his face. Her eyes were locked on his and for a second she felt her stomach churn again, but it was only a small second. "No."

And with that said, Isaac didn't waste any time as his arms swung around Scarlett's waist, scooping her up on to his shoulder.

The girl barely had any time to blink until she realized she was being carried by Isaac, and the fear was struck back inside her like an arrow as she desperately tried to wiggle herself free from Isaac's grip on her, "Let me go, Isaac!"

But her shouts were to no avail once the smirking boy began to make his way over to the end of the school's campus, "No."

~THE END.~

AUTHORS NOTE:** I really hope I at least get one review on this. I know it was short and I know it sucked but I did this in the heat of the moment and my only excuse is that I'm a procrastinator hehe heh...**

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE LALALALA.**


End file.
